Traffic Patterns
by Cloudburst2000
Summary: Finch and Maya realize they share an embarrassing secret...whatever could it be? Rating upgraded for a couple of sexual innuendos...nothing really bad, but I'm sticking to the side of caution.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Just Shoot Me or any of the characters on it. Like you really thought I did. Though I wouldn't mind owning Dennis Finch 'cause he'd sure bring a much-needed dose of humor into my life…outside of watching him on TV, that is. The only people I own are my own characters, and you can borrow them if you let me know first and give me credit for my original characters. If you wanna post this story somewhere else, just let me know. And I'm making zilch money on this so please don't sue. I'm merely writing it for entertainment purposes…mine mainly because I'm bored to tears. Thought I'd let everyone else read it too.

This is my first fanfic that I've ever actually posted. Written one for BTVS, but I've never finished it…maybe someday, but not today. All reviews are welcome…both the good and the bad. Please say constructive stuff. I need all the help I can get.

Traffic Patterns

10:55AM Friday, Blush Magazine Headquarters

"Dennis!!!"

Dennis Finch jerked his head up from his lascivious daydream involving a certain gap-toothed, brunette co-worker as Jack's voice bellowed from inside his office. Feeling the color rushing to his face, Finch immediately wondered if Jack had somehow developed psychic abilities and knew that he had been having inappropriate thoughts about his boss' daughter. It would certainly explain the bellowing voice. _First his wife, now his daughter…I'm definitely a goner this time_.

Poking his head out of the office door, Jack looked at Finch and said, "Dennis, hello." Dennis Finch glanced up at his boss with barely concealed panic. Finch just knew that Jack would be able to see through his flimsy exterior and would know all the naughty things he had been imagining doing to Maya. Jack was her father, after all, and fathers always knew when a man was having inappropriate thoughts about their daughters. However, Jack merely rolled his eyes as he said, "Glad to see I have your attention now. I need you to pick Maya up at the airport. I would call her on her cell phone to tell her to take a cab because I can't get her, but they make you turn them off on the planes so I need you to meet her instead."

"Pick…up Maya?" Finch finally managed to stutter.

"Yeeess, at the airport. Nina hasn't been giving you any stuff from her 'special' stock has she? You seem more out of it than usual today."

Finch let out a small sigh of relief as he realized that Jack had no clue as to where his mind had been moments before. "Umm…not that I know of." A smile came onto Finch's face as he said, "Sure, I'll pick her up. When does her plane get in?"

"About an hour. You'd better leave soon to miss the lunch hour traffic. She'll be waiting at baggage claim. Here's her flight information." Handing Finch the paper with the flight number and landing time, Jack started to turn back into his office. Dennis cleared his throat causing Jack to turn back around and look at him with a questioning expression. "Was there something you needed, Dennis?"

"Uh, Jack, do me a favor and never quit the fashion magazine business to become a psychic. Okay." Jack just stared at him with a confounded expression before he slowly shook his head and turned back into his office shutting the door behind him.

The small smile that graced Finch's face slowly turned predatory as he finally acknowledged the implications of the previous conversation. Rubbing his hands together, Finch whispered to himself, "Ohh, what fun. Time alone with the deliciously fine Maya, and all at Daddy's orders too. This day is sure looking up." With a slight giggle, Finch grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to the garage."


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I still don't own Just Shoot Me or any of the characters on it. Like you really thought I did. Though I wouldn't mind owning Dennis Finch 'cause he'd sure bring a much-needed dose of humor into my life…outside of watching him on TV, that is. The only people I own are my own characters, and you can borrow them if you let me know first and give me credit for my original characters. If you wanna post this story somewhere else, just let me know. And I'm making zilch money on this so please don't sue. I'm merely writing it for entertainment purposes…mine mainly because I'm bored to tears. Thought I'd let everyone else read it too.

AN: Any thing that is in italics are the character's internal dialogues…their private thoughts.

11:45 AM Friday, JFK Airport

Dennis Finch made his way through the airport terminal following the signs that led to the baggage claim area. Glancing at the paper in his hand, Finch looked at the monitor that recorded the status of in-coming flights. "Flight 975…de-boarding." Dennis was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

_Woah, calm down boy. S'not like you've never seen Maya before._ Sighing lightly, a small grin lit up his features. _Yeah, but now I get to spend time alone with her. I can wow her with my intellectual savvy. I am the Finchman, hear me roar….or rather meow. _

As he giggled to himself, a couple making their way through the airport gave him some strange glances as they passed by him. Dennis heard the woman say to her companion, "They were right about New York. All the wackos do hang out in the airport."

Finch turned and shouted after them, "So I'm a little giddy. I'm here to meet my ladylove so sue me for being excited!" With a small yelp, Finch realized that he had attracted the attention of several people with his little outburst. Looking around in dread, he just hoped that Maya wasn't one of those people. This was certainly not how he wanted her to find out about his feelings for her. First, she'd probably kick his ass, and then he'd never get a chance with her. And second, he wanted to tell her in a special way…not by shouting it out in an airport like a moron.

Finch finally convinced himself that Maya was not among his observers and began to continue on his way to the baggage claim. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his arm. Momentary terror washed through him as he concluded that he was wrong and Maya had after all heard his declaration. Jerking his head around, his gaze came into contact not with Maya's but with a little old lady's sparkling eyes. The lady smiled at Dennis and patted his arm as she said, "I think it's sweet that your so excited about meeting your girl. I bet she's a very lucky lady."

A true smile without any malicious or sarcastic intent grew on Finch's face. "Let's hope she feels the same way, but thanks." He suddenly leaned over and gave the sweet little lady a quick peck on the check before continuing on his way.

Dennis finally reached the baggage claim area after taking a little detour to pick up a latte at some little coffee shop. Grumbling to himself, Finch muttered, "I can't believe the price of airport coffee. It's not even GOOD coffee. Total highway robbery…or rather skyway robbery since it is an AIRport." Giggling at his own joke, Dennis checked the baggage claim area for Maya's lovely face. Not seeing her, he glanced at his watch. He was a little late so she should be around there somewhere. The monitors said that plane had de-boarded almost thirty minutes ago. Maybe she did just catch a cab. Pacing back and forth like a caged lion, Finch began snapping his fingers and clapping his hands to keep his thoughts off of Maya. _Snap clap snap clap snap clap. _A dreadful thought suddenly occurred to Finch that perhaps she had hear his earlier outburst and decided to make a run for it…or maybe she just missed her plane.

The air in the baggage claim area suddenly got stifling. Finch glanced up and saw Maya turning the corner into the area. He smiled as he began to make his way to where she was when he suddenly stopped. Maya turned and addressed a man walking behind her and they both began to laugh. They continued on their way to the luggage belts chatting all the while.

Dread pooled in the pit of Finch's stomach, as he considered that maybe she had met a new beau. Finch watched from the background as Maya pointed out her bag to the man, and he yanked it off the conveyer belt for her. Maya pointed to some benches, and after the man nodded, she moved to them and sat down.

Gathering up what was left of his nerves, Finch moved behind Maya and placed his hands over her eyes. _Don't act any different. Act like the usual Finchman…Dennis the Finchmeister._ Leaning down, he whispered in what he considered a sexy tone, "Guess who."

Letting out a groan, Maya responded, "What the hell are you doing here, Finch? Where's my father?" After expelling an aggravated sigh, Maya said, "Dennis, you can take your hands off my eyes now. I know it's you. And answer the damn question."

Shrugging his shoulders, he plopped down on the bench next to her and shot her a sexy smile. "Just following orders. Daddy tells me to pick you up. I pick you up. That's how it goes."

Trying to not let her know that it bothered him, Dennis nodded his head towards the man still at the conveyer belt and nonchalantly asked, "So who's the guy? A new beau?"

The man chose that time to approach the bench. "Hey Maya. Umm…whose your friend. I thought you said your dad was picking you up."

"I thought he was, but apparently there was a change in plans." Waving her hands between them, Maya said, "Dennis Finch meet Jordan Long, and vice versa."

Looking at Dennis, Jordan said, "Oh, are you two…?" Dennis felt immeasurably better after he realized that Jordan didn't even know Maya well enough to realize she was currently single. And he certainly didn't mind being thought of as Maya's current beau either.

Maya let out an unladylike snort before she giggled and said, "Hardly. Finch and I work together. He's the one I told you about…the cat guy."

Finch felt a smile start to form on his face at the thought that Maya had been talking about him. However, all of his good humor quickly evaporated as he saw Jordan looking at him with complete amusement written on his features. Glaring at first Jordan and then Maya, he grabbed Maya's bag. "So I like cats. At least, I'm not a homicidal maniac. It's like I always say 'Cats rule and dogs can go to hell.' Turning around, Dennis started stomping toward the exit. "And next time, why don't you start making fun of me after my back is already turned. That WOULD be the polite thing to do."

Maya felt a small pang of guilt assault her senses. She had after all made fun of Finch the entire plane trip…talking about his obsession with cats, his irritating floppy hair, his sarcastic attitude. Sometimes she forgot that Finch had feelings too. Glancing at Jordan, she noted that he also had a bit of a shamefaced look. Maya's voice rang out through the baggage terminal as she called out, "Hey Finch…Dennis, wait up."

Dennis slowed his steps and let Maya and her new friend catch up. "Look Finch, you're right and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever…just don't let it happen again." Pulling himself together, Finch waved his hand between Maya and Jordan and said, "Well go on make with the kissies or whatever. I haven't got all day."

Maya's apologetic look quickly turned sour. She was about to retort when Finch added, "And if your friend needs a ride tell him to come on." Dennis wanted to hit himself over the head with an anvil. Why the hell had he invited this Jordan guy to tag along with him and Maya. He rarely got to spend time alone with Maya, and he certainly didn't need some possible love interest for Maya honing in on his alone time with her. But then again, maybe Maya would be impressed with him offering Jordan a ride.

"Umm…that's alright. My best friend is picking me up since I'm staying with him. But…uh, thanks for the offer. Nice meeting you, I guess. Here's the number where you can reach me, Maya. See ya later." With that, he gave them a wave and headed out the door.

Finch almost began jumping up and down with joy when Jordan left. Grabbing Maya's bag, he started towards the door again. Trying to conceal the hope he felt about Jordan's comment about staying with a friend, Finch inquired, "So he's only in visiting our illustrious city?"

"What? Oh…yeah. He's in for his best friend's wedding. Heading back to Chicago in a couple of days. At least, he was someone interesting to talk to on the flight."

Pressing for more information, Finch asked in a conspiratorial tone, "Sooo, you gonna call him?"

"Nah. He made it clear that he would like to try for a relationship or something, but I have enough trouble with relationships with guys who live in the same city as me." Maya gave Finch a watery smile as he awkwardly patted her back in a comforting gesture. "So I thought why would I want to go through that relationship crap with someone who lives that far away. Besides, while he seems to be a nice guy, he's not exactly my type. Kinda dull if you know what I mean."

Smiling to himself, Finch opened the exit doors for Maya and followed after her. _Just open up your eyes honey child. A relationship with the Finchman would never be dull. Dennis Finch knows how to treat a woman. I'm a true woman's man…yeah. And trust me, I'm exactly your type. _


	3. Part III

Umm…here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I have some notes listed at the end of this chapter. Don't read them until you read the chapter because they will give away an important aspect to this chapter. Hence, the reason they are at the end and not the beginning. Please remember to review J 

12:45PM Friday, Finch's car, Van Wyck Expressway

"Oh man, look at this stupid traffic. We haven't moved an inch in ten minutes," Dennis Finch complained as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Traffic isn't usually this bad at this time of the day. I wonder what's going on?"

Shaking her head in exasperation, Maya retorted, "Why don't you turn on the radio and find out, genius boy." Maya leaned over and flipped on the radio. "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips came blaring out of the speakers. Maya giggled, "Have a thing for Wilson Phillips, huh Finch?"

Rolling his eyes, Finch reached over and changed the station to one that gave updates on traffic conditions for the New York area. "It's called a light sounds station. You know your favorite light hits from yesterday and today kind of crap. And no I don't have a thing for Wilson Phillips though that blonde chick from that video of them on that mountain isn't bad looking…and Carnie Wilson isn't looking too bad herself since she lost the tons."

"God Finch, you are so full of yourself. There's more to life than looks, and there was never anything wrong with Carnie Wilson even if she was on the heavy side."

"On the _heavy_ side, she looked like the Pillsbury dough boy…or girl I guess." Maya looked over at him with disgust. As she was about to reply, Dennis waved his hand to quite her. "Shh, I want to hear what's going on with the traffic."

__

This is WFIL with an update on the traffic situation over on Van Wyck Expressway. Looks like a semi carrying some pretty caustic chemicals overturned on the northbound side of the expressway. Doesn't look like traffic will be moving at all for a good while until they are able to clean up the spill. So all you people stuck out on the Van Wyck Expressway just sit tight and keep on tuning in for more updates.

Throwing her hands up in disbelief, Maya repeatedly banged her head on the headrest of her seat. "This is just great. I have to be stuck in car for who knows how long with Wonder Boy the Cat-Lover. Could this day get any worse?"

__

An update on the weather, looks like it's gonna get hotter today. Temperatures have already hit the 92 degree mark, and we're expecting temperatures to reach as high as 96 degrees. Make sure to keep hydrated by drinking plenty of liquids.

"It just got worse. Hell, I shouldn't have said anything. We're gonna all die of dehydration sitting out here in the heat waiting for them to clean up that mess. Finch you'd better turn off the car for a while so it doesn't overheat. An engine fire isn't something I want to deal with today on top of everything else."

Turning off the engine, Finch turned the key so that only the radio was on. "It's not that bad, Maya. I always keep a store of bottled water and packaged crackers in the trunk for any unforeseen problems." Maya looked slightly impressed at Finch's preparedness. *Shoot and score. She's impressed with you…yep. The Finchmeister strikes again. * "Well, duh Maya. You should always have water, food, blankets, and a flashlight in case you ever run into car trouble out in the middle of nowhere."

"Umm, Finch…you do know that we live in a city with millions of other people. I don't think getting stranded in the middle of nowhere is a problem."

"Well, we're stranded now, and we're in the middle of a huge city. And haven't you ever driven outside of the New York City limits?" He looked at Maya and saw that she was grudgingly acquiescing to his observations. With a triumphant smirk, Finch patted her on the knee and said, "Don't' worry your pretty little head. I'll buy you all that junk after we get back. Consider it an early Christmas present. Wouldn't want to find you dead someday on some back woods road 'cause you got stranded without food and water."

"That's a lovely thought Finch. Everyone so likes to hear about dying on a deserted back woods road." * Though it is sweet of him to be concerned. Huh, sweet and Finch aren't two words that are commonly included in the same sentence. Though he does have his moments. * Maya turned to look out the window to hide the smile that made it's way to her face. *Don't want him to know that I'm flattered by the 'pretty little face' comment. Uhuh, don't want to give him the wrong idea. Though it is nice to be called pretty even if it is Finch handing out the compliments. *

Finch whined, "I'm bored of listening to the stupid radio. Want to dig through my CDs and find something we can both agree on?"

Maya began flipping through Finch's CDs. She looked at one particular CD in complete and utter disbelief. "Cats Sing the Christmas Carols…god Finch, really."

Dennis shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly smiled at her, "It's pretty good. Want to hear it?"

"No!!! That's ok. I'll find something more suitable…it's not even anywhere close to Christmas anyways. And why would anyone want to listen to cats meowing for hours on end."

"Hey, don't dis the cats in my car girlie." Maya looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. "You stick out your tongue again and I'll cut it off and feed it to the cats. Tongues belong inside the mouth unless your licking something…like me."

"Ewww…I think I'm gonna be sick." Finch just looked at her with a smirk and quickly leaned over and licked her hand. "Oh, that is _so_ gross Dennis. Your not a stupid cat so keep your tongue to yourself."

"Meow. Most girls like it when a guy licks them…though they usually like it somewhere more private than the hand." Dennis' eyes were sparkling with his usual mocking. "I could lick you…"

Finch was cut off as Maya placed her hand over his mouth. "Don't even say it. You are such a pig. Men are such pigs." Finch licked the hand that covered his mouth and Maya quickly jerked it back. "Yuck. I told you not to lick me again."

Taking one of the CD cases, Maya bonked Finch on top of the head with it. 

"Ow, I only licked you that time because I was having trouble breathing with your hand covering my mouth so it was your fault. Anyways, you taste funny." * Yep, she tastes like oranges or something…the lotion she wears maybe. She may taste funny, but she still tastes good. * 

"I taste fine. See…" Maya glared at Finch as licked her other hand. A strange look came over Maya's face, as she exclaimed, "Wow, I taste kinda fruity."

"Yep, like I said you taste funny." 

"I do not taste bad…just fruity."

Smiling and shaking his head, Finch retorted, "I didn't say bad…just funny."

"Oh…" Maya's face was suddenly flaming as she realized that Finch had basically said he thought she tasted good. * Not even Elliott ever said anything like that to me. * Maya's eyes grew large as she realized that she had just compared Finch to Elliott. *God, why do I let Finch get to me this way? * Maya suddenly noticed a case with some CDs she hadn't yet seen. Finch tried to grab the case as he saw her reaching for it, but she was a hair faster.

Finch desperately tried to divert her attention from the CD case. "Umm…lets not listen to music after all. We can play a game…yeah. A game."

Sadly, he wasn't successful, and Maya was soon laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. "Barry Manilow. You like Barry Manilow."

"Ok, so you found out my deep dark secret. Pleeease, don't tell anyone. I'll even pay you. You always get accused of being gay if you listen to him, and I definitely don't want that. I'm 100% bone fide heterosexual." Finch looked at her with such pleading that she laughed even louder.

"No Dennis, I'm laughing because out of all the people in the world, you were the last person I would have thought shared my Barry Manilow obsession."

Finch stared at Maya in disbelief, "You're putting me on. You like Manilow too?"

Nodding her head, she said, "My mom loves him, and he just kind of grew on me until I became a huge fan." Letting out another peal of laughter, Maya considered, * Who would've thought Finch and I actually have something in common. * "It's so embarrassing that I've never told anyone…not even Elliott. Especially not Elliott. He absolutely detests Manilow. Every time any of his songs came on the radio, Elliott would immediately change the station." Leaning towards Dennis, she spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think that is one of the reasons our relationship failed. How could I possibly marry someone who hates Manilow so much? It would be sacrilegious or something." 

Nodding his head in agreement, Finch said, "Well, then put something by him in. My favorite songs are _Mandy_ and _Can't_ _Smile Without You_." *Wow, this is so cool. Someone to share my Barry Manilow obsession with and not get laughed out of the room. What fun…especially since it's Maya. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. * A mischievous sparkle cam into his eyes as he started planning his attack to woe Maya.

"Those are my fave songs too. I also love _I Write the Songs_. Heck, I love all his songs." Maya quickly fished _Ultimate Manilow_ from the CDs since it contained all his best hits. Putting the CD into the CD player, she cranked up the volume when _Mandy_ issued from the speakers.

Finch started belting out _Mandy_ in a loud off-key voice…

__

Oh, Mandy.

Well you came and you gave without taking

But I sent you away

Oh, Mandy

Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking

And I need you today

Oh, Mandy

A grimace appeared on Maya's face. "Finch, I hope you know that you can't sing for crap. My ears are being assaulted here in the worst possible way." Throwing her an arrogant smirk, Dennis simply started to sing even louder. Shaking her head in defeat, Maya finally smiled and started singing along with Finch and Manilow. * Oh my gosh, I haven't had this much fun in ages! I never got to act like a complete idiot around anyone else, but with Finch, it doesn't really seem to matter…probably because he already is an idiot." Laughing at that thought, Maya grabbed the bobble head cat Finch had in his windshield and started using it as a microphone.

Notes: All the songs mentioned in this story belong to Barry Manilow except for _Hold On _ which as mentioned is Wilson Phillips. And if you're wondering, I based Maya somewhat on myself in this chapter. My mother is the Barry Manilow nut so I've heard his songs ever since I can remember. I don't really hear him anymore because I've moved far away from home, but anyways, I'm not really a fan. Though, I don't dislike him either. He sings well for the genre of music he does, but I'm more of an alternative rock kinda person. I just happened to hear _Mandy_ on the radio the other day, and somehow I based a whole story on Finch and Maya liking him because for some reason I can see both of them, especially Finch, being fans. Yes, I am continuing with the story. I think this is going to be a very long fic. I have many ideas brewing in my head, but the whole fic started with one Barry Manilow song J 


	4. Part IV

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Umm…didn't realize that my account was set up so that only registered members could leave feedback. I changed it so that now anyone can leave feedback. And please do leave feedback. I like it so much especially the positive stuff. Thanks to the few people wo have left feedback, and if you tried to leave feedback and it said that I didn't accept feedback from anonymous users, then I'm sorry, but don't fret 'cause you can now. This seems to be developing into an extremely long, on-going fic. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I already have a lot of ideas, but I'm certainly not opposed to other people offering ideas too. Umm...onto the story.

P.S. The song 'On the Road Again' is by the country singer, Willie Nelson…you know the guy with really long straggly hair. 

1:45PM Friday, Finch's car, Van Wyck Expressway

* Geez, it's been a whole hour and still nothing is moving. * Looking over at Finch who was playing with his bobble head cat, Maya sighed and said, "Dennis, it's getting too hot in here."

"Hmm…oh, well why don't we get some water and crackers out of the trunk and sit on the hood of the car. " Getting excited, Dennis giddily exclaimed, "It'll be like a picnic! Yeah, out in the middle of the expressway surrounded by miles and miles of cars. Who else do you know that can claim to have picnicked in the middle of the Van Wyck Expressway, huh? It'll be something to tell our grandkids some day." Finch's eyes got large as he realized that he had said 'our grandkids.' * Oh no, I hope she didn't catch that. Great going Dennis. Sure know how to put a your foot in your mouth. *

Snickering, Maya replied, "I'd sure like to see what Dennis Finch's grandkids look like. Actually no, I wouldn't. It would probably scar me for life." 

Dennis looked at Maya in complete confusion as he processed what she just said. He finally figured out that she had assumed he meant that their grandkids were separate sets of children. She didn't realize that he had actually meant they were grandparents together with the same kids calling them grandma and grandpa. * Phew, that was a close one. * Finch suddenly paled as he acknowledged that he had just considered having grandchildren with Maya. *Oh god, this is more serious than I thought. I'm actually thinking about kids and grandkids and stuff. I've never really even seriously thought about that stuff before. Why now? * Quickly glancing over at Maya, he sighed and thought, *I already know why. I knew I really liked Maya, but when in the hell did I fall completely head over heels in love with her? * Shaking his head, Finch managed to momentarily dismiss these thoughts. Grabbing his keys and opening the car door, he said, "Come on and let's get this picnic started. I'll grab the stuff from the trunk."

Maya nodded before asking, "Are you sure you want us to sit on the hood? What if we accidentally scratch your car?"

"No problem. I'll just grab the blanket too, and we can spread it out on the hood before we sit down." Finch opened the trunk and dug through all the junk he had stowed back there. * Didn't realize I had this much crap back here. Oh boy…there's the porcelain cat that I thought I had lost. * Feeling particularly giddy about recovering his lost possession, Finch started digging for the necessary provisions with renewed vigor. Finally locating all the necessities, Finch carried everything around the car. Maya spread out the blanket, and they clambered onto the hood. Finch handed Maya a bottle of water and a pack of crackers. Shrugging his shoulders, Finch smirked and said, "It's not exactly a gourmet meal, but hey, it's better than nothing. *

Maya grinned and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll taste better than a gourmet meal considering I haven't eaten anything all day. I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning, and I simply refuse to eat that junk that the airlines try to pass off as food."

Maya's cell phone suddenly began ringing, but Maya's mouth was full of crackers. She quickly handed the phone to Dennis who answered it, "Hello, Dennis Finch speaking…Oh hey, Jack." Smirking at Maya, an evil gleam came into his eyes as he told Jack in a lewd tone, "Yeah, I answered her phone since her mouth is full of something…"

Maya started choking on her crackers when she realized exactly what Finch was implying. Quickly swallowing, she hit Dennis on top of the head and grabbed the phone from him. "Dad, don't listen to Finch. I was eating crackers…No, were still stuck in traffic. We haven't moved an inch in over an hour. I'll call as soon as we hear something new…Ok, bye."

Glowering at Finch, Maya said, "I can't believe you just did that."

Laughing, Finch replied, "Oh, come on. He knew I was kidding. Everyone knows you're not that kind of person."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm a prude or something?" Maya asked in an offended tone.

"No!!" Looking rather flustered, Finch tried to explain, "It's just that everyone knows you're not exactly casual about that stuff." Maya just raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue. * God, how do I put this so not to offend her. I can't believe I'm actually worried about offending someone. I'm losing my edge. Damn you Maya and your pretty eyes. * Stuttering slightly, Finch continued, "Well, what I'm trying to say is you're not really the kind of person to be casual about…uhh sex and things. I mean you're not someone like Elliott where it doesn't mean anything." 

Maya tried to hide her grin. *My god, I can't believe it. I actually embarrassed Finch. He's too cute sitting there all tongue-tied. Did I just really think that Finch was cute? I think I need to see a shrink. * Maya's gaze meet Finch's and she replied, "So basically you're saying that I'm not a slut?"

Finch muttered, "Uhh…I guess."

Maya suddenly smiled and said, "Well, that's good to know. Wouldn't want everyone saying there goes Maya, the company slut. Yeah, glad we got that straightened out. Let's eat."

Finch took a swallow of his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Maya, I have a question. It's kinda personal though so…"

Maya narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, let's hear the question, and then I'll decide if I want to answer it."

"Umm…well, like you said, you aren't exactly a slut." Dennis used air quotes to emphasize the word slut. "So how is it that you ever got involved with Elliott when he's so…_casual _about all that stuff. It just doesn't make much sense…at least to me."

Maya sighed and answered, "I ask myself that question alot. I really liked Elliott…I still do. I think he's basically a good guy, but I guess I thought I could change him or something. It's like it was my mission to save him from himself. I think I thought I could make him see that a woman was more than just someone to sleep with." Shrugging her shoulders, Maya continued, "I do think that he saw me as more than just another conquest, but in the end, you can't change someone unless they want to change. I learned that the hard way. Elliott liked his 'free as a bird' life too much."

Dennis bit his lip before asking, "So…if Elliott ever wanted to get back together with you, would you consider it?" Dennis held his breath, dreading the answer he expected to hear.

"Truthfully, no. I don't look at Elliott that way anymore. My feelings for him now are purely friendship. Plus, I don't know that I'd ever be able to trust him with my heart again. And without trust, a serious relationship isn't possible." Curiosity filled Maya's gaze as she asked, "Why exactly do you want to know."

Finch slowly let out the breath he had been holding as he tried to figure a way out of this situation. * Ah hell, just tell her the truth and add a good dose of Finchiness sarcasm and she'll think you're just kidding with her. * A devious smile came to his face, as he snarkily said, "Just trying to figure out who my competition is." Maya just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her poor excuse for a meal. Dennis smiled to himself, as he thought, * I knew she'd never believe me. But now I, at least, know that Elliott is out of the picture. What an idiot. He had everything, and he threw it all away. * Dennis grinned as he considered, * But I'm the Finchmeister, and I'm no idiot…well sometimes maybe. But I'd never be dumb enough to let Maya go. If she was mine, I'd do anything to keep her. And she will be mine, mark my words. *

Pulling out a deck of cards, Finch started to deal cards to both himself and Maya. "Ok, so I take it we're going to play cards, Finch?" Nodding, he continued dealing the cards. "Could have asked me if I wanted to play, but that would be to easy." Finch let out an irritated sigh and started gathering up the cards. Maya grabbed his hand to still his motion. Finch looked at her in confusion until she said, "I never said that I didn't want to play either." 

Dennis clucked his tongue at her and said, "Make up your mind girlie. Time's a wasting." Finch started dealing the cards again. "You know how to play poker?" 

Finch's head suddenly turned as he heard the little boy from the next car over tell his mother, "Mommy, I'm really thwisty."

The mother answered, "I know honey. I'm sorry. Well, get something to drink as soon as we get moving."

Finch leaned over and said, "Miss…yoohoo." When the woman finally looked over, he said, "I have some bottled water and crackers if you want some. Kids tend to dehydrate faster than adults so feel free to take some. Wouldn't want your boy to get sick or anything."

The woman gazed at Dennis in indecision since a person can never be too sure of a another's intentions especially in New York City. The little boy said, "Please mommy, I'm really, really thwisty."

Maya smiled at the boy and then at Finch. * I can't believe he's being so thoughtful…but, then again, he's never really been mean, just mostly annoying. * Turning her attention to the mother, she said, "The water bottles are all sealed and so are the crackers if you're worried."

The mother finally acquiesced and taking her son's hand, she led him over to Finch's car. Dennis smiled at the boy and asked, "Would you like to picnic up here with us…if it's ok with your mom, that is."

The boy turned to his mother and looked at her with hope written all over his face. She nodded and lifted him onto the hood. Dennis handed her some water and crackers which she opened for her son. After she handed them to the boy, she looked at Finch and Maya and said, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I was so distrustful…but you never know."

Maya nodded and agreed, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Alot of weirdos out there." Extending her hand, she said, "By the way, I'm Maya and this is Finch."

Shaking both Maya and Finch's hand she introduced herself and her son as Linda and Mikey. Mikey gazed at Finch and said, "Finch is a funny name. Isn't that a biwd?"

Linda looked extremely embarrassed as she reprimanded her son, "Mikey, that's a very rude thing to say."

Finch just laughed and explained, "Actually, Finch is my last name. My first name is Dennis if you'd rather call me that."

The little boy shook his head and exclaimed, "I like Finch. I never called anyone by the last name without fwist saying Mr. or Mrs. I think it's cool." Looking down at the cards, Mikey said, "Ya playing a game?"

Finch nodded and said, "Well, we actually never started. You want to play with us?" The boy emphatically nodded his head. "So what do you want to play then? You're the guest so you can choose the game."

The boy smiled and yelled, "Go Fish!!"

Dennis snickered and said, "Go Fish it is. Hey, Maya wanna play too?"

"Nah, you two have fun, and I'll talk to Linda." Turning to Linda, she said, "Let's leave the boys to themselves and do some girl talk."

Linda smiled and said, "I'd like that. It's kind of crowded over here. Let's go sit on the hood of my car." Turning to address Mikey who was engrossed in the game, it took Linda several attempts to get Mikey's attention. "Honey, Maya and I are going to sit on the hood of our car. If you need me, that's where I'll be, and Dennis, if you have any problems with Mikey misbehaving just come get me. Now be good Mikey and mind Dennis." Both Mikey and Finch nodded before turning their attention back to the on-going game. When Maya and Linda reached Linda's car, she said, " You'd better let me sit on this side…that way I can still keep an eye on Mikey. He can get in trouble in the blink of an eye. He's a walking disaster."

Giggling, Maya said, "Reminds me of Finch." * Yep, Finch is certainly a walking disaster. Always getting into one bind or another. *

Settling themselves hood, Linda leaned forward and inquired in a quiet voice, "So give me the low down. How long have you and Dennis been together. You all make a darling couple."

Maya giggled and glanced at Finch as she whispered, "Oh…we're not together. We're just co-workers. Finch was picking me up from the airport." * What is it with people thinking me and Finch are a couple today? First Jordan and now Linda. *

"Oh sorry, you all seem to have such a good camaraderie that I just assumed you were together." Clearing her throat, Linda asked, "So that means that Dennis is available?" Maya narrowed her eyes before shrugging her shoulders. Linda smiled behind her hand as she realized that Maya had no idea she looked like a jealous girlfriend. * Aha, Maya does like Dennis but she's too stubborn to admit it. And I saw the way Dennis was looking at her. He's totally enamored of her. * Rubbing her hands together, she smiled as she thought, * They would be so cute together. Looks like some match-making is in order. I'm so devious. Go me. * 

Maya, totally unaware of Linda's intentions, nonchalantly tried to redirect Linda's focus off of Dennis with some light conversation. * She doesn't want to get involved with Dennis. She doesn't know the real Dennis Finch, and she's too sweet to be taken in by him. * Maya was desperately trying to convince herself that it was the only reason she was trying to keep Linda from going after Finch. * I just don't want to see her hurt. This has absolutely nothing to do with my feelings for Finch…considering there are none other than seeing him as a mostly annoying, sometimes (but not often) half-way decent guy. Nope, nothing to do at all with me wanting Dennis for myself…'cause I don't. God, I really need to see that shrink. *

"Maya…Earth to Maya." Snapping her fingers in front of Maya's face, Linda finally managed to pull her back to reality. Smiling, she said, "You sorta spaced there for a minute." Maya sheepishly smiled before indicating for Linda to repeat the question that she had just asked. "I asked where you and Dennis work. You said that you all were co-workers, right?"

At that exact moment, Finch approached with Mikey and answered, "We work for Blush magazine. Maya is a writer for the magazine, and I'm the assistant to Jack Gallo, the owner."

Maya adopted Finch's trademark smirk and she said, "Basically he means that he's a glorified secretary."

"Hey, at least, I don't have the job because I'm a daddy's girl."

Maya huffed indignantly, "Dennis, I'm a good journalist regardless of whether my father owns the magazine or not." 

Finch had the grace to look ashamed, but he couldn't resist retorting by pointing out, "You started it by calling me a 'glorified secretary.' I was just getting you back."

Maya sighed and acknowledged his accusation, "Ok, maybe you have a small point so why don't we both just shut up." 

Linda was trying not to laugh as she observed how they cute they were together. * They definitely belong together…even if they can't see it. * Turning her attention to her son, she asked, "Something wrong honey? Did you get tired of playing cards?"

"I gotta go to the bafroom," he replied while jumping up and down holding his crotch, "Real baaad."

Finch grinned at the child before addressing his mother, "Yeah, that was why we came over. If you want, I can take him into the trees on the side of the road so he can use the bathroom. But I can understand if you don't trust me and would rather take him yourself."

Smiling at Finch, she said, "Don't worry. You and Maya have made a good impression so he's all yours to take to the bathroom." Casting her eyes to her son, she said, "Be good for Dennis or no zoo next Saturday." Mikey nodded and grabbed Finch's hands pulling him towards the trees. Linda's eyes followed them as she laughed, "He sure has taken a liking to Dennis. He's had trouble trusting men ever since his father abandoned us."

Maya looked at her in compassion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Linda just waved her apology off. "It's not your fault. Michael, Mikey's father, and I had been having problems for several years so I'm not surprised that he left me…actually it was probably for the best because we weren't good for each other. But what really bothers me is that he abandoned not only me but his son too. We haven't seen or heard from him in over a year." She saw Finch and Mikey making their way back from the trees. Mikey looked extremely relieved. He was laughing and chattering Finch's ear off, and Dennis wore a huge grin the entire time. Nodding her head towards them, Linda said, "Look, he loves Dennis. I wonder what it is about Dennis that got him to let his guard down."

Maya giggled and replied, "Probably the fact that Finch is just a tall version of a kid…not that Finch is tall, but you know what I mean."

Linda shook her head and smiled. "Well, whatever it is, he is very good with kids. He probably would have made a good teacher."

Maya started laughing and said, "Finch, a teacher. You have got to be kidding me. He'd probably corrupt all the children."

"No, I'm serious. Just look at how well he's handling Mikey. Alot about being a good teacher has to do with if you can think on the level of the kids that your teaching."

"Well, Finch can sure do that part, but I still can't see him being a teacher. You don't know him like I do." Maya turned to gazed at Finch and Mikey. * But he does look cute with Mikey. Maybe he would have made a good teacher in another life. * She then saw Finch grab Mikey by the legs and dangle him upside down as he proceeded to tickle him. Mikey's happy laughter could be heard echoing between the cars. * Ah, that's so sweet. He'd probably be a good father. * Maya's eyes suddenly widened and she thought, * Did I actually just think that Finch, the Dennis Finch, would make a good father? * Hearing another peal of laughter, she saw Finch chasing Mikey towards the car. * I did think that, didn't I. If he's this good with all kids, he'd make a wonderful father…and probably a good teacher too. *

Maya attention was diverted as she heard a voice in one of the cars behind her yell, "Everyone, the radio just said that they have that spill cleaned up so we should be moving in a bit. We probably all need to get back in our cars pretty soon."

Linda said, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet both of you. Maybe we can exchange numbers and get together sometime." Mikey pulled on her sleeve and whispered something into her ear. "Well, why don't you ask them. It's ok with me if it's ok with them."

Mikey looked shyly at Finch and quietly asked, "Can you and Maya go wif us to the zoo next Satday?"

The boy had such a look of hope on his face that Finch caved instantly, "Sure, I'd love to go to the zoo with you." The boy's face lit up with a huge smile. Looking hesitantly at Maya, Dennis continued, "I'm not sure about Maya though. You want to go to the zoo on Saturday, Maya?" Maya just grinned and nodded her head. 

Mikey squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. He gave Finch a hug and then ran and gave Maya one too. Jumping into his car, he yelled, "See ya next Satday Finch. Bye." Dennis waved at him and said goodbye to Linda before making his way back to his car where he started putting the remnants of their so-called picnic back into the trunk. Maya and Linda exchanged phone numbers before bidding each other fair well.

Settling herself into Finch's car, Maya inquired, "So…it looked like you and Mikey had fun."

Finch smiled and replied, "Yeah, he's a good kid. Kinda reminded me of myself at that age." 

Maya muttered under her breath, "You still act like a little kid."

Finch rolled his eyes and said, "I heard that. Ohhh look, traffic is finally moving." Finch started singing, "On the road again, can't wait to get back on the road again…"

Maya hit him in the shoulder and ordered, "Finch, shut up and drive."


	5. Part V

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Well, here's the next chapter in my on-going saga. Hope you enjoy, and remember feedback is very welcome.

3:30PM Friday, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Elliott DiMauro looked up from his work as he heard loud laughter coming from out in the hall. The laughter got louder as the doors leading to the hallway began to open. Elliott's eyes narrowed as he saw Dennis Finch holding the door open for his ex-girlfriend, Maya Gallo. They were both laughing so hard that they were almost crying. * What in the hell is wrong with them? They actually look like they're getting along…and enjoying it too. * Elliott shook his head to dislodge that disturbing thought. He finally convinced himself that Dennis must have done something stupid and Maya was laughing at him. *Yeah, that's what it is. He's just laughing because he's not smart enough to know that Maya's laughing _at _him, not _with_ him.*

Finch and Maya finally noticed everyone in the office staring at them in open-mouth astonishment. They both tried to quit laughing, but they couldn't quite manage it. After getting himself somewhat under control, Finch irritably exclaimed to their gawkers, "What!! God, you'd think you never saw two people laughing before."

Maya snorted and said, "Dennis, I can't believe that you did that! You actually made that poor man cry." Maya started laughing again as she made her way to her father's office.

Finch gave her a mischievous smile and replied, "Yeah, but you're still laughing. You have to admit that it was pretty funny." Finch suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable like someone was staring at him. He surreptitiously looked around the office and saw Elliott looking at him with a good deal of animosity. *Ohh, someone looks jeaaalouus. Yeah bud, me and your girl…former girl…have had a bonding experience and there's nothing you can do about it. Hahaha.* Smiling evilly, Finch decided to make the most of the situation by letting Elliott get a good dose of his and Maya's new comradeship. "Come on, Maya. Admit it. You thought it was funny. Say it. Say Dennis Finch is the epitome of pranky coolness. Say it!"

Maya giggled and said, "Never! I will never say it!"

Finch crept towards her and said, "If you don't say it I will perform the same prank on you."

Maya shrieked and moved behind the Dennis' desk. "Don't you dare. If you do, I will literally kill you."

Still creeping closer, Dennis replied, "Then I guess you better say it, huh? Say it!"

Giggling, Maya finally assented and exclaimed, "Ok! Ok! Dennis Finch is the epitome of pranky coolness!" 

Giving her a cocky grin, Finch said "Thank you," and gave a little impromptu bow. 

Elliott approached Finch's desk all the while shooting Dennis a look of utter distaste. Turning to Maya, he inquired, "What exactly was all that about?"

Maya glanced at Finch and let out another giggle before replying, "Ah…Finch and I were on the elevator and as the doors opened on our floor, Dennis here turned around and pulled down the pants of the other man riding the elevator. He actually made the man cry."

Elliott looked at her with trepidation. "And this was funny how? You don't usually laugh at another person's misfortune especially if it's at the hands of Finch. What exactly is going on with you?"

"God, you act like I committed some major sin. Yes, I feel sorry for the man, but it was still funny. And don't you dare judge me, Mr. High and Mighty. You don't have the right. It's not like you've never laughed at another person's misfortune and one of those people is standing right next to me. You have often laughed whenever something has gone wrong for Finch as well as other people so you're not so innocent yourself." *How dare he judge me, the little jerk. I'll show him. Gonna make him so jealous he can't see straight.* Smiling, Maya turned to Dennis and winked as she said, "It was fun, Finch. We'll have to do it again sometime." With that, Maya gave Finch a quick peck on the check and escaped the line of fire by darting into her father's office and closing the door behind her.

Finch was trying to keep from laughing at the look on Elliott's face. *I know that she kissed me just to get under Elliott's skin, but hey, a kiss is a kiss.* Moving around Elliott to the phone, Finch couldn't help but glance at Elliott with a cocky smirk. *Yeah baby, Maya kissed me in front of Elliott. Uhoh, now he looks like he's ready to kill me. Just pretend he's not there and maybe he'll go away.* Grabbing a menu from the drawer, Finch scanned through it quickly while pointedly ignoring Elliott. That worked for a few seconds until Elliott grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. "Hey, hands off, you stupid Neanderthal!! What exactly is your problem?"

Elliott tightened his grip on Finch's arm as he demanded, "What did you do to her, you little weasel?"

Dennis yanked his arm out of Elliott's grip and decided to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Speaking in a condescending tone, Elliott said, "Oh, I'm sure that you know exactly what I mean. What did you do to Maya?" *Oh yeah, he knows exactly what I'm talking about and he's having the time of his life rubbing my face in it, the little creep.*

Sighing, Finch turned his attention back to the menu. "I didn't DO anything to her. Maybe we came to a sort of truce…we were after all stuck in a car together for three hours, but I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Maya's well-being is always my business, and a truce doesn't mean that she should be so chummy with you."

Finch laughed as he said, "You're jealous! This is too good. You're jealous because Maya and I are no longer at each other's throats. Don't worry your bald little head, Elliott. I'm sure everything will go back to normal tomorrow." Finch couldn't help but think, *God, I hope not though. That would sure put me back in my plans to get Maya.* Continuing his words to Elliott, "I'm sure that Maya and I are still just experiencing the after-effects of our temporary truce. Anyways, what Maya does is no longer your business. You all have been broken up for a long time so lay off." Turning his back on Elliott, Finch grabbed the phone and dialed the phone number for Mario's Deli Delivery. "Hi…yeah, I need to place two orders…umm…let's see, one pastrami on rye with regular mayo and lettuce and one turkey on wheat with lettuce and light mayo…yeah, delivery is to the Blush Magazine Headquarters…ok see you in 15 minutes." With that Finch hung up the phone and started sorting through the papers on his desk.

Elliott tapped him on his shoulder, "We're not through here yet, Finch."

Sighing, Finch replied in an aggravated voice, "Oh, I think we are. I have work to catch up on." 

Raising his eyebrows, Elliott voice took on a patronizing tone as he asked, "Trying to put on some weight Finch? God knows you need to."

Finch looked at him in irritated confusion as he said, "Huh?"

"Well, you ordered two sandwiches so…."

Shaking his head, Finch said, "One of them's for Maya. We missed lunch being stuck out on the expressway. We had some crackers, but that doesn't exactly count as lunch. Plus, Maya didn't have breakfast either so I got us some food."

Elliott smirked at Dennis and said, "Maya doesn't like it when people do things like order food for her. She likes to be able to pick out what she wants to eat. She's gonna be pissed at you." Elliott laughed as he thought, *I can't wait to see Maya ream him for taking for ordering for her when she's plenty capable of doing it herself.*

Finch just nodded and said, "Normally, I would agree with you if we were at a restaurant or something, but we aren't. First, she's probably too hungry too be pissed, and second we discussed ordering some sandwiches on the drive over. Granted, I didn't take her order, but if you had ever paid attention, you would know that Maya ALWAYS orders the same sandwich…turkey on wheat with lettuce and light mayo." Dennis rolled his eyes as he thought, *You would think that after they dated for so long that he would know these things, but then again, he's never paid attention to the small details. What an idiot. I will never understand what Maya saw in him.*

Elliott continued smirking as he said, "She's still going to be pissed. Mark my words." 

Seconds later, Maya emerged from her father's office. Seeing Elliott glaring menacingly at Finch as Dennis tried to ignore him caused a bubble of irritation to course through her veins. *Is he still mad at Finch because I was laughing about that stupid prank? I wish that he'd just get off his high horse and quit being such a jerk. He has no rights in my life anymore so he can just butt out.* Sighing, she decided that she had better rescue Finch from the wrath of her over-protective ex-boyfriend. *Need I remind Elliott the Schmelliott of the ex part in out relationship?* 

Maya moved over to stand on the other side of Finch. When Elliott saw her he quickly backed off of Finch a bit. Smirking, Elliott tattled on Dennis by saying, "Finch ordered you a sandwich. I told him that you didn't like people ordering for you, but he didn't listen."

Finch shot Elliott a loathing glare. Maya just raised he eyebrows and looked curiously at Finch. Dennis replied, "Uhh…yeah, I ordered from Mario's Deli Delivery. I got you a turkey sandwich on wheat with lettuce and light mayo. Hope you don't mind."

A small smile came to Maya's face as she answered, "You remembered what I always order. That's sweet…thanks." Maya had to keep herself from laughing out loud at the look of disbelief on Elliott's face. *He thought he had Dennis there, didn't he? Well too bad for him that Finch actually pays attention and knows exactly what I always get. Finch can be a sweetie sometimes.* Turning to address Dennis, she said, "Finch, I'll be in my office. Can you give me a call when the food gets here. I'm absolutely starving." Finch nodded before turning back to his work.

Finch looked up at Elliott who was still standing there with a shell-shocked expression. Throwing a condescending smirk at Elliott, Finch couldn't resist pointing out, "It's kind of sad that I know your ex-girlfriend's eating habits better than you. You must have made some boyfriend."

Shooting Finch a look of total disdain, Elliott huffed indignantly and made his way back to his desk. Finch's dancing eyes and mischievous smile followed him the entire way.


	6. Part VI

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Here we go again. Please keep all hands and arms inside the cart at all times. Remember reviews are welcome, and we're off.

8:00AM, the following Monday, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Maya opened the doors leading into Blush. She quickly scanned the room for Finch but didn't see him anywhere. Unbeknownst to her, he was kneeling behind his desk pretending to search through a drawer. He wasn't quite ready to face her this morning. Finch sighed and pondered, *I hope that everything doesn't go back to the way it was before last Friday. That would really suck. You're going to have to face her sometime today, buddy.*

Disappointed, Maya sighed and headed towards her office. *Oh well, not to worry. I'll just catch him later. I need to pay him back for the sandwich anyway. I can't believe that Dennis Finch actually paid for my food. He was actually being nice last Friday. I certainly hope everything doesn't regress back to the way it was before.*

Elliott DiMauro approached Maya and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey Maya, I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk on Friday. I know that I overstepped my boundaries as a friend. It's just that I don't want to see you hurt, and Dennis Finch is bad news."

Finch muttered angrily to himself behind the desk. "Jerk, I'm not the one that's bad news. I'm not the one who uses women like toilet paper. I actually know what the word commitment means…unlike some people."

Sighing, Maya shook her and replied, "Elliott, I appreciate the apology, but I'm not the only one that you owe an apology to. You were extremely rude to Finch on Friday, and he didn't even do anything to you. And Dennis is not 'bad news.' Yeah, maybe he's a bit of a prankster with a sarcastic attitude to boot, but underneath all that, there's actually a half-way decent human being…well sometimes." Seeing the way that Elliott scoffed at her, Maya rolled her eyes and said, "I'm serious Elliott. I learned in the car the other day that Finch isn't really that bad of a guy…once you get past all of his bullshit. Maybe I need to lock you two in a car for a few hours. Maybe that would clear up your problems too." Elliott looked at Maya like she was insane before retreating to his desk.

Dennis smiled to himself from behind the desk. *Yeah, she still likes you buddy. Now it's all a matter of getting her to see you as more than a friend. And I hope she really isn't serious about locking me and Elliott up in a car together. It would turn into a blood bath.*

Nina Van Horn, the company's neurotic fashion editor, entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee and called out, "Hey Maya, who was the present from?"

Maya looked at her in confusion and asked, "What present?"

"The one sitting on your desk. I shook it, but couldn't figure out what was in it."

"Someone left a present on my desk?" Nodding her head, Nina made her way to her own office. Curiosity filled Maya as she opened the door to her office. There sitting on her desk was a beautifully wrapped present. The only problem was that the wrapping paper was Christmas paper with little penguins and snowmen. *Christmas is still months away. Why would anyone be giving me a Christmas present now?* Approaching her desk, Maya searched the package for a card. Not finding one, she picked up the package and tentatively shook it. Finally shrugging her shoulders, she pulled off the paper to reveal a box. Lifting the lid off the box, she peered inside and started laughing. 

Finch heard her laughter from his spot behind the desk and smiled to himself. Giving himself a pat on the back, he turned around and started to work.

Maya's laughter was now reduced to giggling as she looked down at the blanket, crackers, bottled water, flashlight, and deck of cards nestled in the box. Maya's mind flashed back to her and Finch's conversation in the car where he said that he would buy her all this stuff for an early Christmas present. Shaking her head in mirth, she spotted a note card and pulled it out. The card read, "Early Merry Christmas, Maya. From Your Favorite Co-Worker." *I can't believe Finch actually bought all this stuff for me. That is just so sweet…I'm sure using the words sweet and Finch together alot lately…huh. But it is sweet.* Heading towards her office door, she decided to go and thank him for his thoughtfulness.

As she opened the door, Nina was there looking excited. "So who was the present from? A secret admirer maybe?"

Maya smiled at her and said, "It's a secret, Nina."

As Maya made her way to Finch's desk with some papers to be filed, Nina smiled and thought, *Yep, it must have been a secret admirer. I wonder if Elliott is trying to woo her again. Looks like Nina Van Horn…Private Eye is on the case.*

Maya approached Finch's desk and handed him the files that were in her hand. As he turned around to put them away, she leaned over his desk and whispered, "Thanks for the present, Dennis. Now you won't be finding me dead of dehydration on some back woods road." 

Finch thought to himself, *Good. Definitely don't want that. That would sure put a crimp in my plans.* He flashed her one of his trademark cocky grins before turning back to his filing. Still smiling, Maya made her way back to her office.

Both Maya and Finch were totally unaware of their secret observer…Nina Van Horn, Private Eye. Although she was too far away to make out their words, she did, however, note their friendly exchange. Nina muttered, "Hmm…interesting," before disappearing into her office. 


	7. Part VII

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Everyone, if you like Dennis/Maya fic then you should definitely read Wakizashi's story Ciao. It is superb. While my fic is a little more comedy-based with a little angst thrown in, her fic is more angsty with a little bit of comedy sprinkled on top. Her fic happens to be my most favorite on-going fic on ff.net and one of the best fics I have ever had the pleasure of reading. So read it, and I'm sure you'll love it too. Ok, remember to leave reviews…yadda, yadda, yadda.

11:00AM Saturday, Bronx Zoo

As Maya approached the entrance to the Bronx Zoo, she heard a woman's voice exclaiming, "Maya! Maya, over here!" Looking to her left, Maya saw Linda waving at her. Little Mikey was peeking shyly at her from behind his mother's legs. Maya smiled and made her way over to them. "Hey Linda, how are you doing?" 

"Fine, just fine. And you?"

Maya just nodded with a smile as she bent down to peer at Mikey. Mikey giggled and ducked behind his mother's legs again. "Don't tell me you're going to get all shy on me now, buster. Get out here and give Auntie Maya a hug."

Laughing, Mikey ran out from behind his mother and threw himself into Maya's arms. A large grin appeared on his face as he gave Maya a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Hi Maya, where Finch at?"

Smiling up at Linda, Maya said, "I see where I rank in his list of favorite people."

Nodding her head, Linda replied, "Yeah, he's been talking non-stop about Dennis since last Friday. Do you know if he's here yet?"

Looking at first Linda and then Mikey, Maya shrugged, "Finch should be here soon, Mikey. I called him last night to remind him about today, and then I called him this morning just to make sure he was up. He'll be here really soon. I promise, Mikey."

Just as she said this, Mikey squealed and jerked himself out of Maya's arms. He started to run down the sidewalk with a grin yelling, "Finch over here!" Maya glanced up and saw Dennis Finch walking up to the entrance from the parking lot. Mikey ran up to him and grabbed him around his leg. Laughing, Finch began clomping his way to the entrance since Mikey was hanging onto his leg.

"Hey Linda, fancy meeting you here. Is this little monkey yours?" Finch asked motioning to the child hanging off his leg. Studiously ignoring Maya, Finch leaned over and gave Linda a quick peck on the check. 

Linda saw the mischievous look in Finch's eyes as he continued to ignore Maya's presence. She also noticed the way that Maya's eyes had narrowed considerably when Dennis kissed her check. Laughing to herself, she thought, *Jealous are we? He's trying to make her jealous…that's too cute. Childish maybe, but cute. Looks like his plan is working, too. Good thing for him that I think he and Maya belong together, or I'd be pretty upset that he is using me to make Maya jealous.*

Finch had also noticed that Maya had stiffened slightly when he kissed Linda's cheek. Biting his lip to keep from smiling, Finch pried Mikey off of his leg and picked him up. "Ready to go the zoo, buddy?" Mikey nodded his head excitedly. Still ignoring Maya, Finch continued carrying Mikey as he ushered Linda towards the entrance.

Mikey looked back at Maya in bewilderment, and asked, "What 'bout Maya, Finch?"

Dennis just looked at him and said, "Maya who?" Mikey's brow wrinkled in confusion as he pointed to where Maya was standing. Finch turned around to look where Maya was standing, "Ohhh, that Maya. I forgot all about her." Maya narrowed her eyes and just stared at Finch with raised eyebrows. Giggling to himself, Finch thought, *Boy, does she look pissed. I bet no one can get to her as good as me.* Addressing Maya, he said, "You coming or not?" With an indignant huff, Maya just crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. Shaking his head, he walked over to Maya and grabbed her hand to pull her along to the entrance. A spark of electricity seemed to shoot through both of them at first contact. Their eyes connected and the world seemed to stop for just a moment. Finch shook his head slightly to dispel the slightly stunned feeling the moment had brought. Seeing Maya standing there with a dazed look on her face was enough to bring a huge smile to Finch's face. *Oh yeah, she felt that too. I knew that this thing between us wasn't just one-sided. Now to just get her to admit it. Then my life would be perfect…like a Norman Rockwell painting.*

Tugging on her hand, Finch started leading a still dazed Maya to the entrance. Mikey, who was still nestled in Finch's one arm, looked between the two with bewilderment. He had noticed the sudden change in the two and it confused him. "Finch, you and Maya okay?"

Mikey's voice seemed to snap Maya out of her daze, and she finally started breathing again. *What in the hell was that? Oh god, Finch and I had a moment. Dennis Finch and I had a moment. This isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening.* She finally noticed that Dennis was still holding her hand as he led her towards the zoo entrance. She also noticed how natural his hand felt in hers. That thought caused Maya's eyes to practically bulge out of her head, and she almost yanked her hand out of his. *No, just act normal. Don't want to cause a scene. You just like having your hand held…it's not because it's Finch doing the holding…it's not!* 

Standing in the background, Linda shook her head and smiled as she thought, *True love…you don't see it everyday. And that is definitely true love. Heck, even Mikey saw it. I think Finch already knows he loves Maya so the problem has to be Maya.* Scratching her head, Linda tried to figure out what Maya's problem was. *Maybe she was hurt badly in a previous relationship. I know all about that with Mikey's dad. I'll have to do some investigating.* With a determined nod of her head, Linda yelled, "Come on, you slowpokes! By the time you get to the entrance the zoo will be closing for the day."

Finch pulled Maya up to the ticket counter and ordered passes for three adults and one child. Linda and Maya tried to pay him back for their tickets, but he just waved them off and said, "My treat."

Still carrying Mikey and holding Maya's hand, he approached the turnstile. As he was giving the attendant their tickets, she leaned over and cooed at Mikey. Looking at Finch and Maya, she said, "Your son is sooo cute."

Dennis stared at her in complete confusion for a moment until he realized that he, Mikey, and Maya did resemble a family visiting the zoo. He was, after all, holding Maya's hand and carrying a little boy in his arms. Finch felt insanely pleased that someone thought he and Maya were family. *Hopefully someday.* Smiling at the attendant, he said, "Actually, he's not our son. That's his mom back there." Pointing at Linda, he continued, "We're just visiting the zoo with him." He did nothing to contradict the attendant's notion that he and Maya were a couple though.

Maya was lost for words at the whole exchange. She felt a certain longing about being considered a wife and a mother. *I should feel completely repulsed by the idea of Finch and I being married and having a kid…but I don't. Must just be my biological clock working overtime or something.* Looking at Finch holding Mikey, she sighed, *Who am I kidding. I actually like Dennis. He's not really the jerk that he enjoys acting like at the office. Wonder why he puts up that front? But it doesn't matter, as much as I like Finch, any relationship is out of the question. He has the ability to hurt me so much more worse than Elliott ever did and I just can't risk that.* Finally removing her hand form Finch's grasp, she sighed and said, "Let's get a move on."

They spent several hours ohhing and ahhing over the various animals. Every cage or enclosure that they came to that held an animal, Mikey would ask, "Finch, is that a wild aminal?" And every time, Finch would say, "Animal, Mikey…aNiMal." They did have some trouble pulling Dennis away from the various large cats that they would come across, but all in all it was shaping up to be a fun day. Shortly after 2:00PM, they decided to stop for lunch. Both Finch and Mikey wolfed down their food ready to see more animals. Mikey soon started badgering his mother, "Mommy, I wanna go see the momkeys. Can we go see the momkeys now?" 

"Honey, Maya and I are not finished eating. Just wait a few minutes, okay."

Looking highly disappointed, Mikey sat down in a huff. Finch smiled and said, "I'm through. I could take him over to see the momkeys…I mean monkeys, and you all could come over after you get finished eating."

Linda nodded in assent as this would give her the perfect opportunity to talk to Maya privately. Jumping up and down in excitement, Mikey grabbed Finch's hand and started pulling him towards the Monkey House. Shaking her head in amusement, she turned to Maya and said, "He has Dennis wrapped around his little finger."

Maya gave her a small grin and said, "Yeah, so I've noticed. Who would've ever thought that Finch was such a sucker for kids."

Clearing her throat, Linda inquired, "So how are you doing? You've been kind of quiet all day." Maya just shrugged her shoulders as she watched Dennis and Mikey disappearing into the Monkey House. "Does it have anything to do with this morning?"

Maya looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Linda ventured, "Well…ever since that lady mistook Mikey for your and Dennis' son, you've been awfully quiet. Does it have something to do with that?"

Maya sighed and said, "I guess it's just my biological clock telling me to get moving before it's too late. I mean I see all these people with kids and then I think how I should have had kids by now. It's like…everything is passing me by." Biting her lip in despair, Maya thought, *Ughh, I'm going to end up being one of those old maid who spies on all the neighbors for amusement.*

"Well, then you should find yourself a nice guy and settle down."

A sad look came over Maya's face as she explained, "It's not that simple. I want to find a relationship that I know will last. The last big relationship I was in ended in disaster. He proposed and then broke up with me because he claimed he wasn't ready to commit." 

*Aha, I knew something had happened that was holding her back from getting involved in a serious relationship.* Smiling in compassion, Linda remarked, "Look at the bright side. At least he admitted his 'problem' before you were married. It would have been much more painful to have it happen after you were already husband and wife. Divorce isn't fun. Trust me on that one. I have personal experience in the matter."

Laughing slightly, Maya said, "Huh, I never thought of it that way. I guess it's true then… you can find a silver lining in any cloud."

"Did you love him?"

"You mean Elliott, the guy I broke up with?" Linda nodded her head as she waited for Maya to continue. "I thought I did at the time, but lately I'm not so sure. I mean sure I loved him…still do, he's a good friend. I'm just not sure that I was ever really IN love with him. Does that make any sense?"

Smiling slightly, Linda answered, "It makes perfect sense, Maya. Just don't let your past heartbreak keep you from taking risks again. Love is a scary thing, and you always risk your heart when you admit that you love someone because there's always the chance that they won't return the feeling. But if you don't take that risk then you'll miss out on that one true love that all of us have out there…somewhere."

Maya looked at her curiously and asked, "Ok, so I'll admit it's good advice, but exactly why are you telling me all of this?"

Linda glanced up at her through her lowered eyelashes and said, "I just don't want to see you pass up on something because you're afraid it might not work. Take Dennis, for example…I know you like him." Maya opened her mouth to protest, but Linda just shushed her and continued, "I know you like Dennis, Maya. It's totally obvious, but you seem too afraid to admit it to yourself…too afraid of being hurt again…and if I'm not mistaken, he cares alot about you, too."

"Ok, so I admit it. I like Dennis, but I have major reservations about getting involved with him. First, we work together. Elliott and I also work together, and initially, it was extremely difficult for us to work around each other after we broke up. Also, Elliott and I never had a break from being with each other. We were together all the time…at work, on dates, and so on. I think we started to get a bit sick of each other after awhile. I'm just not sure that I would ever again want to attempt a relationship with someone I work with."

"Is that the only reason that you're shying away from getting involved with Dennis? You could work around something like that. Take time off from each other. Have a designated girl's night or boy's night where you spend time apart. I'm assuming that there are some other reasons why you're not willing to consider a relationship with Dennis. Am I right?" asked Linda. When Maya didn't initially answer Linda just raised her eyebrows and leaned forward across the table resting her chin on her hands. 

Sighing, Maya finally continued, "The biggest setback is that it is _Finch_. I mean, we are talking about Dennis Finch, who is probably…no, most definitely the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met. How could I ever seriously consider a relationship with someone who calls himself the Finchinator? I mean, come on…it's _Finch_!" 

Trying to hide her smile behind her hand, Linda ventured, "Maybe the problem is that you've always seen him as Dennis Finch…the irritating co-worker, and you've never allowed yourself to see him as anything else. But now you're finding out that there is more to him, and you're just having trouble accepting it."

Maya nodded, "Maybe, but I'm not really sure that we would make a good couple to begin with." Resting her cheek in her hand, Maya considered, *We'd probably end up killing each other. We're just at odds too often.* Raising her eyes to Linda's, she sighed and continued, "I just don't know that we would be able to get along with each other for prolonged periods of time. I just don't think it would be a viable long-term relationship.

Taking another bite of her food, Linda considered what to say next. After chewing thoughtfully for a moment, she swallowed. Wiping her mouth with the napkin, she replied, "I personally think you all would be really good for each other. Like you said the other day, in many ways Dennis is like a kid and you provide a bit of a…steadying influence for him. Likewise, you're a little more reserved and Dennis tends to bring you out of your shell a bit…a good match, in my opinion." Maya tried to argue about those points, but Linda paid her no heed and kept on talking. "And all relationships have their little spats now and then…it's actually not healthy for a relationship when the two partners never have disagreements. Granted, that doesn't mean you want to have fights all the time, but one every now and again is actually good for the relationship. And to tell you the truth, you and Dennis seem to get along very well. I haven't seen you arguing with each other…maybe doing some harmless joking but no real disagreements."

Maya tilted her head as she pondered Linda's last point. "You know, you're right. The last week since the traffic jam, Dennis and I have been getting along really well. Huh, wonder if it will keep up? But I'm still not comfortable about getting involved with him."

Linda prided herself on a job well-done as she realized that Maya was less adamant now about not getting involved with Dennis than she was just a few minutes ago. *Ok, so we'll take this slow. Break down those barriers that she's built up around her heart a little bit at a time.* Smiling, she said, "Then maybe you should just spend time with Dennis as a friend. Do things together outside the office. It'll give you time away from your co-workers, especially that Elliott guy you mentioned, to find out whether or not you'd ever be able to consider him as more than a friend. And if you're not comfortable spending time alone with Dennis…then you all can do things we me and Mikey." Suddenly grinning to herself about her sudden stroke of genius, Linda remarked, "I personally think that you two would make great baby-sitters. And I'm sure that Mikey would whole-heartedly agree." *Yep, if I can get them to baby-sit together, then they'd have to spend time with each other.*

Licking her lips, Maya agreed, "Friendship I can do. But at the moment, I would feel a little uncomfortable doing things with just Finch. The baby-sitting idea sounds pretty good. It would give me time to get to know him outside the office, and not have the pressure of an actual date. Ok, so yeah, I'll give the friendship thing a shot." Berating herself, Maya thought, *Chicken…you know that you're already friends with Finch. You're just too scared to be alone with him. Too scared to admit that it might be more than just friendship you feel for Finch. Linda's right…you're scared.*

Standing up to throw their leftover food away, Linda said, "Let's go join the boys. Hopefully, they've been behaving themselves."

Maya snorted, "You don't know Finch. He is always getting into some kind of trouble." As they approached the Monkey House, she spotted Finch coming out the door with Mikey held in one arm. Waving her arm at them, Finch spotted her and made a bee-line in their direction. He quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her along behind them. "Hey Finch, what is your problem?" She saw Dennis glance over his shoulder towards the Monkey House. Turning to look at where his gaze was centered, she saw a guard come out of the door.

When the guard spotted Finch, he yelled, "Hey you, come back here!" The guard started following them into the crowd.

Finch started walking faster and tugged Maya along behind him. "Come on Maya, speed it up will you!"

Practically running to keep up with Finch, she looked over at him and asked, "What the hell did you do Finch? Dennis, I mean it…tell me what happened." Finch just shrugged his shoulders as he melded in with the crowds and lost the pursuing guard.


	8. Part VIII

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. I'm going to start including dates when I note the day, time, and place each chapter takes place. This is likely going to be a very long on-going story and it'll probably get very confusing if I don't note the dates. This next section takes place about four days after the zoo and about a week and a half after Finch picked up Maya from the airport. And off we go. 

11:53AM, Wednesday, July 5, 2002, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Nina Van Horn was preparing to enter the kitchen at the Blush offices when she heard voices arguing from inside…Maya's voice and Finch's voice to be exact. *What have we here? Let's have a listen shall we.* Nina took up position outside the door as she listen in on their conversation.

"Come on Finch! You have to tell me what happened…I'm dying of suspense here. Why exactly was that guard after you? You haven't said a word about what happened since Saturday."

Nina peeked around the corner into the kitchen with slightly wide eyes, her surprise evident. *What in the heck were they doing together on Saturday…outside of work? Ohh, this is too good. Were they on a date? Finch and Maya on a date. Didn't see that one coming…well not really. They have been getting along better lately, but who'd have ever thought of them getting together. Then again maybe they're just friends.* With a wicked smile, Nina thought, *Either way, Elliott is going to be pissed when he finds out. He can't stand Finch. He'd go absolutely ballistic if Maya and Dennis were to hook up even if it is just as friends. I mean, they're doing non-work related activities together…outside of the office…on our days off and maybe after work too. Elliott isn't going to be happy. I sure don't want to miss those fireworks when he finds out.*

Nina's attention was returned to the scene happening inside the kitchen. Maya was agitatedly pacing around the kitchen while Finch was sitting at the table eating his lunch. Maya quickly turned sat down and leaned across the table towards Finch. "Dennis, tell me what happened. Why was that guard after you?"

Finch just smirked at her and continued eating his lunch. Maya pursed her lips and kicked him under the table. "Ow…geez, violent much. What was that for?" When Finch saw Maya narrow her eyes in irritation, he shrugged and said, "Whoever said the guard was after me? Maybe he was following someone else."

In a mocking voice, Maya answered, "Oh yes, that certainly explains why the guard yelled, 'Hey you, stop,' when he saw you. It also explains why you grabbed my arm like a Neanderthal and practically drug me after you as you ran from the guard."

Finch smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, sorry about the Neanderthal crap. I just panicked there for a moment. But that still doesn't mean it was me. Ummm…it was the boy. Yeah…that's right…he did it."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Finch, the _boy_ is four years old. I doubt very seriously that he has the capacity to get into that amount of trouble yet, but hanging around you will probably change all that. I'll most likely be seeing his picture on America's Most Wanted soon." Putting a pleading tone in her voice, Maya again asked, "Please Finch, tell me what happened. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Finch's eyebrows rose at that prospect. *Ohhh…how exciting. Maya is trying to bribe me. I hope it's something good…a kiss maybe.* Smirking slightly, Finch asked, "So exactly what did you have in mind?"

Nina observed her two co-workers in flabbergasted silence. *Oh, My God. They're flirting…blatantly flirting. Finch and Maya are flirting with each other. What has the world come to? And who the hell is this boy they're talking about?*

Maya's voice snapped Nina out of her reverie. "Uhh…what did you have in mind?" Maya glanced up and saw the mischievous twinkle in Dennis' eyes. She quickly held up her hand and said, "Forget I asked. I'll think of something." Dennis pouted and settled back in his chair waiting for Maya to continue. Maya finally said, "I'll do all your filing for a whole week."

*Well, it's not a kiss, but no filing for a whole week…sounds pretty good.* Nodding his head, Finch accepted her terms. He looked furtively around the kitchen like he was looking for eavesdroppers. Nina quickly moved back a little out of Finch's line of sight. After a few seconds, she peeked back into the kitchen. Finch must have thought the coast was clear because he had moved his seat around to Maya's side. He quickly looked around the kitchen again and then leaned over and whispered into Maya's ear. His voice was too low for Nina to make out what he said. As he was whispering into Maya's ear, he thought to himself, *I can't believe that Maya is letting me this close to her. Just a couple of weeks ago she's have been pushing me away and calling me a pig. How times have changed, and for the better, might I add.*

Maya's eyes widened slightly as Dennis whispered into her ear what had happened on Saturday afternoon. When Finch finally sat back, she stared at him with a slightly dropped jaw. Slowly, she started giggling as she said, "God Finch, you didn't?" When he just grinned and shrugged, she started laughing hysterically. "I just can't take you anywhere, can I?" she asked between uncontrollable snorts.

Finch joined her in her laughter as he defended himself, "Well, in my defense, I had no idea that would happen. I mean how was I supposed to know all the monkeys would try to commit suicide by slamming themselves into the walls of their cages?" When he said this, Maya's laughter became completely uncontrollable. After she had calmed down a bit, Finch continued, "All I did was get into a staring contest with that damned baboon. How was I supposed to know that he was a sore loser? I mean the stupid baboon literally started screaming and throwing himself at me. I'm sure glad that glass was shatterproof." Giving a slight shiver, he proceeded, "Who knew monkeys were so violent. And, of course, the stupid baboon had to set off all the monkeys in the Monkey House and they all started screaming and throwing themselves against their cages. Yep, that's when I decided it was time for me and Mikey to make our exit."

Still standing outside the door, Nina thought, *The Monkey House? They went to the _zoo_ together? And who is Mikey…is that the kid they were talking about? Finch doesn't have a kid no one knows about, does he? Finch having a kid is a truly scary thought. I'm going to have to check this one out.*

Nina's attention was brought back to Maya and Finch in the kitchen as Maya shook her head and laughingly commented, "Dennis, only you could set off a whole house full of monkeys." Finch started giggling in agreement. 

Nina noted that their heads were close together as they whispered and giggled with each other. When Maya's and Finch's eyes connected, they abruptly quit laughing. Nina could literally see the sparks flying between them. Their heads started to slowly move closer to each other, seemingly of their own accord. *Oh my god, they're going to kiss! Finch and Maya are going to kiss each other! If that thought wasn't so disgusting, it would be sweet.* Nina suddenly heard voices approaching the kitchen. Glancing up the hall, she saw Elliott and the new model he was trying to woo walking towards the kitchen. *Uhoh, what do I do?! It's too soon. There will definitely be bloodshed if he walks in on Maya and Finch smooching.* Nina decided to give Maya and Finch a heads up about the approaching danger. "Hey Elliott!" she yelled. "You coming to eat in the kitchen too?"

Elliott looked at her in confusion, "Yes Nina, and I'm sure the whole civilized world knows now too. You don't have to yell you know. My ears work just fine." Nina just gave a quick shrug of her shoulders and stumbled like she was a little drunk, effectively blocking his route into the kitchen. Elliott caught her before she fell. "Geez Nina, lay off the booze will ya?"

Nodding her head slightly, she thought, *That should have given Finch and Maya a warning and enough time to pretend that everything is normal.*

When they had heard Nina's voice outside the door, Maya and Finch were suddenly brought back to reality. They jerked back from each other just about an inch before their lips would have met. An intense blush rose up Maya's neck to her cheeks. Even Finch looked flustered. 

Maya's eyes widened as she thought, *What was that? Oh my god, I almost kissed him. I almost kissed Finch. Am I totally nuts?*

Dennis grabbed his chair and quickly pulled it around the table to it's normal spot. He plopped into it just as Elliott walked into the kitchen. Elliott gave him a look of disdain before he smiled warmly at Maya. Finch's eyes took in Elliott's countenance. Elliott looked relaxed…not angry. *Thank god, he doesn't know what just about happened. He'd kill me.* Shaking his head slightly, he considered, *Why'd he have to come now? I was so close to kissing Maya, and she was going to kiss me too. This is some sort of conspiracy, I tell you. I was so close…sooo close.* 

Nina breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that Elliott was completely clueless about the previous occurrences. She saw Finch's and Maya's eyes meet across the table. Maya's face flushed with embarrassment and she quickly looked away. *Hmm…she acts like she was caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar. Obviously, whatever is happening between her and Finch is new…she doesn't know how to react to it. Not that I can blame her…it is Dennis Finch after all.* 

Elliott looked at Maya and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You look a bit flushed." 

Elliott's comment just made Maya's face turn even redder. "Uhh…I'm fine, Elliott. No problems at all." Elliott just shrugged and turned to grab his food out of the refrigerator. 

Finch smiled to himself, *Yeah man, I did that to your ex. She'sallflushed and pretty because of me…not you.* Shaking his head, Finch thought to himself, *Damn you man, I was this close. Couldn't you have waited a couple of minutes. Once I kissed Maya she would have been mine. My kiss is very addicting. Once you have one, you have to come back for seconds.*Dennis gathered up the leftovers from his lunch and stood up to throw it away. He felt Maya's eyes following him. As he turned to leave the kitchen, he caught her gaze and smirked, "Don't forget about the filing. Ta ta."

Elliott looked up to where Finch had just disappeared through the doorway. Glancing at Maya, he asked, "What was that about filing?"

Maya just waved him off and said, "I owe Finch a favor so I'm doing some filing for him." Standing up, she tossed away her trash and left the kitchen. 

Nina just smiled to herself an thought, *Oh la la, I know something about Maya and Finch. Yep, I have me some pretty juicy information. Wonder what I should do with it.* Nodding her head slightly, she thought, "Keep quiet for now and keep my eyes open.*


	9. Part VIIII

Notes: Disclaimer with first chapter. How's everyone like the premiere…lots of Finchy goodness. And no, I'm not including the new girl in my stories. Also, so you don't get confused. Maya and Finch are not neighbors in my story. Finch and Kevin never moved into Maya's building in this story. Well, lets get on to the story and remember to review. Ummm…I have also have some notes at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to print them here because they might give away a very important comedic element to this story. Ok, so now I guess we can continue on to the story…and off we go.

10:15PM, Tuesday, July 11, 2002, Dennis Finch's apartment

Dennis Finch sat at his computer just staring at the screen. A slight smile played over his lips as he remembered three nights before when he and Maya had baby-sat for Mikey. They had a blast playing games like Candyland and Chutes and Ladders. They even read Mikey a bedtime story together with each performing the various voices of the different characters. Finch's smile grew as he recollected how he and Maya had watched _You've Got Mail_ on TV after Mikey went to sleep. He had placed his arm behind her on the couch and she hadn't protested. *Making progress…yeah. Take it slow, Dennis boy. Wear her down little by little.*

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Finch looked through his e-mail. *Crap, crap, spam, crap…oh, an e-mail from Maya.* Finch quickly opened the e-mail. As his eyes scanned the message, his breath caught in his throat.

__

Finch,

I know this is short notice, but I'm not left with many more options. I managed to snag a couple of tickets to see Barry Manilow this Friday. I've always wanted to see him in concert, but I hate going to concerts alone. Considering that you're the only other person I know (besides my mother) who listens to Manilow, I thought that maybe you would want to make use of the other ticket. Tell me your answer when you get to work tomorrow.

Later, Maya 

P.S. I hope you liked the little present I got for you yesterday..

Finch released the breath he had been holding and gave a happy giggle. Jumping up, Dennis twirled around the room as he happily crowed, "Oh my, Maya just invited me to go see Barry Manilow with her." Sitting down again, Dennis considered, *Maya invited me on date with her…kinda. Granted, I'm the only option since I'm the only person who she knows besides mommy who actually likes Manilow, but beggars can't be choosers. I'll take whatever I can get as long as it means spending time with Maya…outside of work.*

With a dreamy smile, Finch picked up the stuffed baboon sitting next to his computer. A laugh escaped him as he remembered the day before when he had received this little present. He giggled as he thought about the guy dressed in the monkey suit who had given him this stuffed baboon and a balloon. The man…er monkey had then proceeded to serenade him with the theme song from The Monkees.

__

Here we come,

Walking down the street.

We get the funniest looks from

Ev'ry one we meet.

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

And people say we monkey around.

But we're too busy singing

To put anybody down.

We go wherever we want to,

Do what we like to do

We don't have time to get restless,

There's always something new.

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

And people say we monkey around.

But we're too busy singing

To put anybody down.

We're just tryin' to be friendly,

Come and watch us sing and play,

We're the young generation,

And we've got something to say.

Any time, or anywhere,

Just look over your shoulder

Guess who'll be standing there

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

And people say we monkey around.

But we're to busy singing

To put anybody down.

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees.

Finch had immediately known exactly who had sent him the stuffed monkey and balloon. No one had ever sent him a singing telegram before. He had to admit that it was very creative on Maya's part. Finch couldn't help but think, *I wonder how long she'll be picking on me for the little monkey episode at the zoo? Not like it really bothers me though…she's sending me presents. Presents from Maya are always of the good, even if they are poking fun at me.* He still had trouble believing that Maya actually had the guts to do something so forward. Okay, so she had only signed the card A Friend, but he knew that ordering a singing telegram was not inexpensive. *Why would she spend that kind of money on just…a friend? And now, she's inviting me to see a concert with her…a Barry Manilow concert. Things are definitely looking up.* With that, Finch turned off his computer and started to get ready for bed.

Notes: Sorry the chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer…I promise. Obviously, the above song belongs to the 60's group The Monkees and was the theme song of their corny TV show also called The Monkees. I used to love that show when I was a little tot. I don't remember where I watched it. I think that maybe it came on Nickelodeon, but that might not be right. Obviously, I saw the show in reruns as I was not yet born when The Monkees were in their prime. Like you really cared about any of that… All right so ta ta until the next chapter.


	10. Part X

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Umm...not much to say other than the song used in this chapter is 'I'm So Excited' by the Pointer Sisters. Okay, onto the fic… 

4:30PM, Friday, July 14, 2002, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Dennis Finch sat behind his desk trying to keep his mind on his work. He had a few things he needed to get finished before he could leave the office. Most of the office personnel had already left for the day so it was strangely quiet. Also, Maya was still here, and he wanted to go over their plans again for that night before she left, but he hadn't seen her in the last hour. Finch was hard-pressed to keep his mind on anything other than the fact the he and Maya were going on a sort-of date tonight…okay, so they were only going out as friends, but that was still something. Reaching into his pocket, Finch pulled out two backstage passes to the concert. *I certainly hope that Maya appreciates all the effort I had to go through to get these…not to mention the money. These babies sure put a crimp in my bank account.* Suddenly, Finch was so excited that he couldn't sit still. He started spinning his chair in fast circles while silently chanting to himself, "I get to meet Barry Manilow…Barry Manilow. Manilow is the man."

Finch's chair was abruptly jerked to a halt as someone grabbed it to stop the spinning motion. Glancing up, he saw Maya looking down at him with her eyebrows raised. "Finch, you were making me dizzy." Maya looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening. Not seeing anyone left in the office, she leaned slightly closer to Finch and whispered, "What has you so excited? I know we're going to the concert tonight but jeez settle down will you." All of her caution was for naught as she missed the eyes looking out from the slightly opened door leading to Nina's office. Dennis smirked as he showed her the backstage passes. Maya's eyes widened and she gasped out loud. She grabbed the passes from Finch and looked at them with disbelief. "Dennis, where the hell did you get these? They must have cost a fortune!"

Finch just shrugged and said, "I'm not telling so don't ask."

Forgetting to keep her voice lowered, Maya exclaimed, "You mean we actually get to meet him?! Front row concert tickets AND backstage passes!" Maya couldn't contain her excitement as she started jumping up and down. "Oh, I'm soo excited!!"

Finch giggled and sang, "And I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. I'm so exited and I just can't hide. And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you." At the last part, Finch smiled lewdly. All of this interaction was being observed by their little peeping tom.

Maya blushed and whacked him over the top of his head, "Finch, get your mind out of the gutter." Finch just giggled and smiled at her. "Who sang that song by the way? I can never remember."

Finch's brow crinkled as he considered the question. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I don't know. Can't remember either. I just remember the chorus to the song."

Nina, hiding in her spot behind the partially open door, rolled her eyes and whispered to herself, "It's the Pointer Sisters, you idiots." Shaking her head, she thought, *What the hell is going on with them. They're going to a concert together? Are they dating, or are they just friends?* Scratching her head in confusion, she wondered to herself, *Who exactly are they going to see in concert? Neither of them has mentioned anything about any favorite artists coming to town.*

Nina's attention was dragged back to her two co-workers as Maya say, "Finch, the backstage passes are awesome…but they must have cost you a bundle. You don't have that kind of money to throw around. Let me, at least, pay for mine."

Finch smiled and held up his hand to stop her. "Nope, my treat. It's the least I could do after that little stunt you pulled on Monday. No one has ever sent me a singing telegram before. That whole monkey theme was very creative indeed. I got a good laugh out of it."

Maya snorted and said, "Yeah, I guess, but anyways, thanks for the backstage pass." Looking around quickly, Maya leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Grabbing her coat, she said, "You'd better get a move on. Don't forget that you have to pick me up in about two hours." With that, Maya disappeared out the door. 

As he watched the doors to the office shut behind Maya, a slight blush made its way up Dennis' face and his hand came to settle on his check where she had kissed him. A dreamy look came into his eyes as he thought, *She kissed me. Maya kissed me. Her lips touched my cheek. I could die happy now…well maybe I'll wait to die until she kisses me on the lips.* Finch giggled to himself and continued staring at where Maya had just disappeared.

Nina observed Finch from her hiding spot. She noticed the hazy look in his eyes and the lazy smile on his lips. Her mouth suddenly dropped open in shock. *Dear god, he's in love with her! Oh my god, Dennis Finch is in love with Maya Gallo. When in the hell did this happen?! I knew they liked each other…but love?* Licking her lips, Nina decided to put an end to her charade and get some answers. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her door open and stepped out into the main office area.

When Finch heard the door open, his head jerked up in alarm. Stuttering slightly, he said, "Uhhh…hey Nina…didn't know anyone else was still here." *Oh god, did she hear anything?* 

"Hmm…yes. Had a few things to finish up." Walking to Finch's desk, she looked like a panther prepared to attack. Finch swallowed quickly and tried to ignore her. Nina spotted the concert passes sitting on Finch's desk. With lightening quick movements, she grabbed the passes before Dennis could stop her. When she saw the name of the performer all other thoughts fled her mind as she let out a tremendous guffaw. "Barry Manilow…you're going to see Barry Manilow in concert! Oh, this is too good!"

Finch groaned and hit his forehead on his desk in frustration. With his head still down, he pleaded in a muffled voice, "Please don't tell anyone, Nina. Please, I beg you."

Nina snorted and shook her head, "Nobody would believe me anyways. Well, considering that it's you, they might. You already have a reputation for liking um…shall we say unmanly things."

Rolling his eyes, Finch looked up and said, "I'm not gay, Nina. So I like Manilow, sue me."

Smirking lightly, Nina replied, "I probably would be inclined to think you were gay if it weren't for the way you looked at Maya…not to mention the very near kiss you two almost shared the other day in the kitchen."

Finch looked at her in disbelief. With widened eyes, he asked, "How the hell do you know about that?" *Oh god, she's going to ruin everything. She's going to blab and either Jack or Elliott will kill me…maybe both of them together.*

Nina sat herself on the edge of Finch's desk, "Let's just say that I have eyes and ears. I notice things…little looks, glances, touches that most people would just disregard. Don't you think it was awfully coincidental that you two were given a warning just as Elliott was approaching the kitchen the other day? Hmm…yes. I thought it better that Elliott not enter the kitchen and find his ex and Dennis Finch in a lip-lock. There was bound to be bloodshed, and what was happening between you and Maya was just too interesting to have you killed off at such an early stage."

Finch just stared at her in flabbergasted silence for a moment before he threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "You mean that you've been spying on us this entire time!"

Brushing her fingernails off on her shirt, she replied, "Quite right. Though I do seem to have been wrong about one thing. I thought you were being the Dennis Finch that everyone knows and…well, knows. But I was wrong, wasn't I? Hmm Dennis?" Looking up at Finch's wide eyes, she continued before Finch could get in a word, "You're in love with her, aren't you? You're in love with Maya."

Finch looked like a fish out of water. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but nothing was coming out. He finally gathered his wits and muttered, "I don't know what you mean, Nina." *Crap, how did she figure that one out? I'm dead…seriously dead.*

Nina smirked and said, "You know exactly what I mean, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." When Finch looked at her in disbelief, she continued, "It'll be fun to see you fall flat on your face." Finch's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. In a cruel voice, Nina whispered, "Oh, come on Finch. Do you really think you have a chance with Maya? Mark my words, she would rather have an enema than get romantically involved with you. She's just using you for her amusement." A look of utter devastation and pain appeared in Finch's eyes. The look was gone as soon as it had appeared. Nina felt a sharp stab of guilt about her callous words. She couldn't believe that she had been so cruel…even if it was Finch. 

Finch turned and grabbed the tickets from Nina's hands. He left his work undone and practically ran out of the door. The whole time he was thinking, *I'll show her. I'll show all of them. What a complete bitch. Everyone knows that Maya isn't the type to use people like that…is she?* Shaking his head, he considered, *I'll probably get fired. I left some pretty important documents undone…hell, I don't care. I just can't stand to look at Nina now.* Putting on his resolve face, he thought, *I have to get ready for Manilow tonight. Can't let Nina put a damper on my evening with Maya and Manilow.*

Nina stared at the door that Finch had rushed through. She felt the guilt building up inside her to nearly unbearable levels. Seeing the mess that Dennis left on his desk, she figured the least she could do was finish up the work he had left behind…it was, after all, her fault that he hadn't finished the work. She didn't need the guilt of Finch getting fired because of her on top of the rest of the guilt she was already feeling. *Why do I feel so guilty…it's just Finch.* Sighing, she sat down to finish his work, as she thought, *Because he's human…mostly… and he has feelings too. God, I never even considered I could hurt him that much. When did I become such a heartless person?*

After she had finished Finch's work, she started to get up. After a moment she sat back down and wrote Finch a quick note…

__

Finch,

I'm sorry about what I said on Friday. It was wrong of me. Plus, I really don't think that Maya would do something like that. It's something I would do but not Maya. I don't really know that she will ever see you in a romantic light, but it is obvious that she does see you as a friend. I can't believe that I'm actually apologizing, but you deserve it. And if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and beat you to death.

Nina

Nina folded the note and wrote Dennis' name on the outside. Sighing, she placed it in his mailbox. She walked to the door and shut off all the lights. She exited into the hallway and locked and closed the door behind her.


	11. Part XI

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Not much to say except to leave reviews. They are much appreciated. Umm…so off we go.

6:30PM Friday, July 14, Maya's apartment

Maya Gallo was in her apartment getting ready for the Barry Manilow concert. All she had to do was put on her outfit because her hair and make-up were already finished. Hearing a knock on her front door, she put on her robe and approached the door. A slight smile formed on her lips as she looked out the peephole and saw Dennis Finch standing there fidgeting. *Ah, how cute. He looks nervous…like he's getting ready to meet his date.* Pausing for a second, Maya considered, *Well, I guess he is sort of. We are going out tonight even if it is just as friends.* Pulling the door open, she said, "Hey Finch, come on in. I've just got to finish getting ready. I'm almost done."

Finch's eyes followed Maya' bare legs as she disappeared into the back of her apartment. Smirking to himself, he thought, *Or we can just forget the concert and see what is under that robe.* Grinning to himself, Finch leaned over and plucked an old copy of Blush magazine off Maya's coffee table. He flipped through it without really seeing anything. His mind was elsewhere. *I know that Nina was wrong. I know she was. Maya wouldn't use someone like that. And that kiss we almost shared the other day…that was mutual. She wouldn't almost kiss me if she didn't feel something for me.* Sighing, Dennis asked himself, *Why would Nina say something like that? Probably because she wants to make everyone else as miserable as she is. Now there is someone who really needs to find herself a guy…and not a one-night stand kind of guy.*

Dennis suddenly heard Maya's voice come from out in the hall. "Okay, Finch here I come. I want your truthful opinion on how I look." Maya walked into the living room. Finch glanced up at her, and his breath caught in his throat. Finch just stared at the vision in front of him with widened eyes and an open mouth. Maya had put up her hair and had little wisps hanging around her face. She was wearing a curve-fitting red dress with black strappy heels. After self-consciously smoothing her dress, Maya ventured, "Okay Finch, say something. You're looking at me like I'm a freak or something. Look, I'll just go change."

As Maya was turning, Finch exclaimed, "No!!" When Maya looked at him, he said, "You umm…look great Maya. I was just a little caught off guard. I've never actually seen you in anything other than business attire…and a robe." Maya rolled her eyes at the last part. Finch smirked and continued, "But seriously, you look beautiful. There's no reason for you to change." 

Maya blushed and uttered, "Uh…thanks. *Wow, he sounds like he actually means it. I've never really seen myself as the beautiful type. I've always considered myself ordinary.* Smiling to herself, she thought, *He called me beautiful. Dennis Finch thinks I'm beautiful. Why does that take my breath away?* Grabbing her purse, she asked, "You ready to go?"

Patting the couch next to him, Finch said , "Uhh…Maya. You might want to sit down for a second. I have something I need to tell you."

Maya walked slowly over to the couch. She saw the insecure look on Finch's face, and as she sat down, she placed her hand on his arm and asked in a worried voice, "What's the matter, Finch?" *God, I hope it's nothing serious. He's not dying is he? Oh god, he's got cancer or some other hideous disease. I don't want him to die.*

In a quiet voice, he answered, "Umm…Nina knows."

*Okay, that wasn't what I expected him to say…but, at least, he's not dying.* Her eyes showed her confusion as she inquired, "What does Nina know exactly?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Finch said, "Well, it seems that she's been spying on us. She knows about the concert, and the zoo, and the monkeys. She also knows about what happened in the kitchen the other day."

Maya stared at Finch in disbelief. "She's been SPYING on us?" Finch slowly nodded his head. "God, I can't believe her." Maya noticed a slightly sad look on Finch's face. "Okay Finch, out with the rest. She said something else didn't she?"

Not meeting Maya's eyes, Finch replied, "Uhh…she might have said that...umm.. you basically didn't give a crap about me. That you were pretending to be my friend for your amusement." Finch saw Maya's eyes narrow in anger; however, the anger was not directed at him. Feeling slightly better, he decided to rat on Nina fully, "I vaguely remember her saying something about how you would rather have an enema than spend time with me."

Maya suddenly exploded, "That bitch! How dare she presume to know me!" *How in the hell could she say something so cruel. God, I hope he didn't believe her.* Glancing at Finch, she noticed that he still looked slightly unsure of himself. Leaning over, she said, "I hope you didn't believe her, Dennis. It's not true. If I didn't consider you a friend, I wouldn't be hanging out with you." Gathering up her courage, she continued, "Actually, I would probably rank you as one of my best friends so don't believe what she told you."

Finch's face lit up with a huge smile and he absolutely beamed with happiness. *She actually called me one of her best friends. Talk about progress. Take that Nina!* Standing up, he helped Maya off the couch, and they walked to the front door. Opening the door, Finch smiled down at Maya and said, "Manilow, here we come!" After Maya locked the door, Finch offered Maya his arm and they set off down the hall arm in arm.


	12. Part XII

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Umm…HMC…sorry no sex, but thanks for the review. And Wakizashi, the reason we are writing our stories with the Blush staff treating Finch with a bit of meanness is because this is how they often treat him on the show. Granted, he sometimes deserves to be treated that way, but they do tend to treat him with a certain disdain. However, I do think most of the staff secretly likes him…they're just to embarrassed to admit it. So I think it would be out-of-character for the Blush staffers to start treating him with respect…at least, initially. Ok, so on with the story.

7:15PM Friday, July 14, 2002, Concert Hall

In order not to get separated in the throng of concert-goers, Finch grabbed Maya's arm and tugged her in the direction of their seats. It seemed that everywhere they turned they got jostled by the tide of the crowd. Finch shook his head and looked around him in amazement. *It is total chaos in here. I never knew there were so many Barry Manilow fans or that they could be such a rowdy bunch. Guess I always pictured them as sweet little mothers and grandmothers, but these people are ruthless.* Suddenly, Finch was practically bowled over by a little old lady shoving her way though the crowd, and yelling, "Out of my way, sonny!"

Hearing a snicker of amusement, Finch turned to glare at Maya. She just innocently smiled back; however, she was unable to hold onto look as she dissolved into helpless giggles. "Finch, don't worry the Mighty Maya will protect you from all the sweet little grandmas that come our way." 

Finch narrowed his eyes and tried to look angry, but he couldn't stop his mouth from curling at the sides. Finally, giving up a loosing battle, Dennis just smiled at her and said, "Come on Mighty Maya, our seats are this way. We'd better get a move on before we get lambasted by more loony little ladies."

Raising her eyebrows, Maya followed behind Finch as he led the way to their seats. In a mocking voice, she asked, "Are we talking in alliteration now?"

Nodding his head, Finch answered, "Most assuredly, my Mighty Maya. Alliteration is always an awesome avenue of articulation."

Maya's eyes grew wide as she thought, *My god, how did he do that? I'll never be able to keep up with him, but I certainly can't admit defeat.* Clearing her throat, she responded, "Fine, my Finchy Friend. We will wager to…ummm," Maya pressed her tongue against her bottom lip as she tried to find more words that contained similar letters. Finally, continuing, she said, "…speak with words…containing continual constants and vowels within." *God, this is hard. How can he just come up with those phrases right of the top of his head. It's like how he always has a comeback to everything anybody ever says.*

Dennis grinned at her as he thought, *She'll get the hang of it. She looks so cute when she is trying to come up with the next word. Oh look, our seats.* Pointing to their seats, Finch said, "The right row has our roosts for resting our rumps." The lady standing next to Finch turned around and gave him a strange look. Finch just stared back with raised eyebrows and a smirk before telling her, "We are walking and whispering with words which are written with…"

The rest of Finch's statement was cut off as an embarrassed Maya slapped her hand over his mouth. Giving the lady an apologetic smile, Maya dragged Finch to their seats. Shoving Dennis into his seat, she gracelessly plopped into her own. Bringing her hand to her forehead, she shook her head as she mumbled to herself, "I have never been so humiliated."

Finch clucked disapprovingly at her as he reminded her, "Alliteration…always alliteration."

Maya rolled her eyes as she thought, *This is going to get old really quick, but let's humor him for now.* Turning to Finch, she said, "We are weally, weally whacked." 

Finch wagged his finger at her for replacing the r in really with a w. Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear, "Cheater." She just grinned at him and nodded her head in agreement. Finch just playfully glared at her. Grabbing the program from her, he said, "Let's please peruse the program for this popular pageant of our favored pleasing performer." 

Maya just giggled as she looked through the program with him. *This is so much fun. I never get to act so stupid when I'm around anyone else. I know we're acting like complete idiots, but it's fun not to have to be serious all the time.* Just then the lights in the concert hall flashed on and off signaling that the show was about to start. Turning to Finch, Maya said, "It appears our preferred performer is preparing to portray his presence to his pumped patrons."

Finch looked at her with a slightly impressed expression on his face. *I knew she would get the hang of it.* Leaning over, he whispered, "Thanks for the thickets."

He simply smirked at her when she turned and said, "Cheater." 

Just then spotlights started flashing. The spotlights suddenly converged onto one point showing Barry Manilow making his way onto the stage. Maya and Finch stood up with the rest of the crowd and started cheering. Barry greeted the crowd with huge smile as he waved at the concert hall. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be performing in New York City once again. New York has some of the best fans around. How about we get this show started?" This got a huge reaction from the crowd…loud cheers and whistling and stomping feet. "I guess that's a yes so here we go!" Barry sat himself at his piano and started the concert off with 'Looks Like We Made It.'

Maya and Finch bopped and sang their way through all the songs that Barry was performing. They were having a grand time just letting loose and enjoying the music. Several songs into the concert, Barry motioned to one of his band members to take over at the piano. Stretching, Barry addressed the audience, "My butt was starting to get numb from all that sitting so I think I'll move around for a while."

Giggling, Finch looked at Maya and said, "Barry said butt."

Rolling her eyes, Maya turned her attention back to the concert. Barry was launching into a powerful rendition of 'Can't Smile Without You.' Maya started bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement when she realized that he was playing her favorite song. Barry walked up and down the front of the stage singing his heart out. He paused in front of where Finch and Maya were sitting and gave them a slight smile before continuing on his way. Finch and Maya looked at each other with matching giddy expressions. On his way back across the stage, Barry once again stopped in front of their seats. This time he offered his hand to Maya. Maya stared at his hand in astonishment until Finch reached over and placed her hand in Barry's outstretched palm. 

Barry pulled her on stage and continued singing the song to her. Maya stared out at the audience in bewilderment. Turning to Barry, she offered a nervous smile. When she looked at Dennis, she noticed him making faces at her. Her nervousness evaporated and she started giggling. During a musical interlude, Barry turned to Maya and asked, "So what is your name?" 

Maya just stared at Barry at a complete loss for words. For the life of her, she couldn't remember her own name. She stuttered and said, "Uhh…it's um…" Barry just grinned at her in amusement.

Finch was seating in his seat laughing in absolute mirth. *She forgot her own name. This is too good. She looks so cute standing up there trying to remember her own name.* He finally decided to save Maya so he yelled, "Her name is Maya." 

Barry looked at him and nodded. Turning to Maya, he said, "So your name is Maya?" When she nodded in affirmation, he asked, "Why don't you invite your friend to join us?" Maya pointed at Finch, and Barry nodded. Shrugging her shoulders, she held out her hand to Finch. When Finch grabbed her hand, she helped him onto the stage. Barry turned to him with a smile and asked, "And you are?"

Dennis grinned and said, "Uhh…it's Finch." Barry just raised his eyebrows at the unusual name. 

Maya elbowed Finch in the side and said, "His name is Dennis Finch, but we usually call him Finch." Nodding his head in understanding, Barry motioned for the band to continue on with the rest of the song. He sang the rest of 'Can't Smile Without You' directly to Finch and Maya. They stood there on stage giggling with each other as Barry sang to them. After the song was over, Barry bade them farewell, and they climbed off the stage and returned to their seats.

Looking at Dennis, Maya said, "I cannot believe that the Barry Manilow invited us onto stage and sang a song to us. Wow, what a memorable night."

Finch nodded and smiled at her as he thought, *And all the more memorable because of the song he sang. I truly can't smile without you.* 

Notes: I know, I know…that last line was extremely cheesy, but I just thought, "What the hell." It's my story and I can put cheesy junk in it if I want so there. Please remember to review, and Wakizashi, I hope you update your story soon. Adios 'til next time.


	13. Part XIII

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. 'Can't Smile Without You' is a Barry Manilow song. Sorry it took me so long to update, but with the exceptionally bad weather of the last week, my arthritis was acting up. Yes, I'm in my mid-twenties and yes, I have arthritis…usually it only gets bad when it's icky looking outside. Bad arthritis pains are not conducive to typing so I didn't do any typing though I did think up plots and junk. But today it was a nice, clear day outside and behold, no arthritis pains so I took advantage and churned out this little story. Oh, and I have no idea if Barry Manilow is in-character or not because I've never met him or even seen him so go easy on Barry Burning.

P.S. I want a MONOCLE now...Finch is corrupting my mind.

Friday, July 14, 2002, Backstage at the Concert Hall

Dennis Finch was stopped by a security guard as he attempted to proceed into the backstage area. "Sorry sir, but only those with passes can go past this point."

Finch replied, "Yeah, yeah…hold on a sec." Turning to Maya, he said, "Come on and get out the passes, girlie. We haven't got all night." Maya, who was still in a daze from the concert, just looked at him in confusion. Finch sighed in irritation and said, "Maya, the passes that are in your purse." After another couple of seconds, the guard started to lose his patience. Shaking his head, Dennis said, "It'll be just a moment." Grabbing Maya's purse, he started to dig through it searching for the backstage passes.

Moments later, Maya snapped out of her daze to see Finch rooting around inside her purse. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Finch, what do you think you're doing going through my purse."

"I'm looking for the backstage passes since you were off in la-la land and apparently didn't hear the guard when he asked for them." Finch started pulling random objects out of Maya's purse and handing them to Maya to hold. *Compact, wallet, checkbook…where in the hell are they.* He then pulled a tampon out of the purse. Finch's face screwed up in a look of distaste as he muttered, "Ewww…" He quickly shoved the tampon into Maya's hand and surreptitiously wiped his hand on his shirt. A blush began creeping up Maya's neck as she hastily placed the tampon into her pocket. When Maya noticed the guard smirking at her in amusement, her face burned bright with embarrassment. Finch suddenly exclaimed, "Houston, I think we have lift-off." With a flourish, Dennis pulled the backstage tickets from the purse. Shoving them under the security guards nose, he said, "There ya go! Happy now?" Rolling his eyes, the security guard simply waved them by.

Finch handed Maya's purse back to her. She quickly shoved everything back inside her purse and then grabbed Finch's arm pulling him after her through the doors leading to the backstage area. *God, that was so embarrassing. People besides me saw my feminine hygiene products. That's just wrong.* The back stage area was utter chaos with the roadies running back and forth breaking down the equipment. Maya glanced at Finch and asked, "Why are they rushing so much now? I mean, the concert is already over. Why don't they slow down a bit?"

Finch and Maya turned when a voice behind them said, "I have a concert tomorrow in Baltimore, and they have to take all the equipment down here, transport it, and then put it all back up there. Just because the concert is over doesn't mean the job is over." Barry Manilow smiled at them, and said, "Nice to see you again."

Maya blushed and started talking so fast that no one could get in a word edgewise, "Loved the concert. It was great…really great. It was like a dream when you picked me to go up on stage. I can't believe that I forgot my own name, how embarrassing is that. And you sang one of my top favorite songs when I was up on stage, 'Can't Smile Without You.' That is such a wonderful song." 

Maya's rambling was suddenly cut off when Finch's hand covered her mouth. "Maya, you're blabbering, and you haven't taken a breath since Barry greeted us." Looking into her eyes, Finch instructed, "Breathe, Maya…breathe. Come on and breathe. Inhale, then exhale." Out of the blue, Maya started laughing and pointing at Finch between snickers. Finch stared at her in bewilderment as he thought, *What the hell is that all about. Well, at least she's breathing again.*

When Maya's laughter had tapered off to giggles, Maya said, "Finch, you sounded like you were my lamaze coach. Breathe, inhale then exhale. Just the idea of you being someone's lamaze coach…" Maya started snickering again when she noticed Finch glaring at her.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'd make a great lamaze coach," Finch retorted with indignation. 

With a coy grin on her face, Maya asked, "So you'd be my lamaze coach, huh Dennis?" Finch just stared at her with a slightly pained expression. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as his gaze lowered to her stomach. Maya's expression turned to one of confusion as she thought, *Why does Finch look like someonestole his favorite toy?* She suddenly realized that Finch had taken her last jest to mean that she was, in fact, pregnant. "Oh god Finch! I'm not pregnant! I'm not even seeing anyone right now. God!"

Finch's heart started beating again as Maya's words sank into his muddled brain. *Jeez…of course, she's not pregnant you idiot. This is Maya, not Elliott. I've gotta learn how to take a joke, but god, did that hurt. Thinking about someone else with my Maya.* Looking at Maya with a sheepish smile, he said, "I never said you were pregnant, Maya."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Maya exclaimed, "You were thinking it. I've become an expert in reading Finchisms."

Barry Manilow stood behind them shaking his head in amusement. A small smile played over his lips as he thought, *They've completely forgotten that I'm here. They've just zoned out to their own little world.* With a small chuckle, Barry asked, "Should I leave you two alone…to sort out your differences?"

Barry Manilow's voice snapped both Maya and Finch back to the real world. Maya looked mortified as she said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. We have just been totally ignoring you." Shaking her head in exasperation, Maya thought, *How humiliating. We just totally ignored Barry Manilow…BARRY MANILOW.* Maya sighed and said, "We do it all the time. We get in these dumb little arguments and tend to block out everything else."

Barry just waved off the apology. "Actually, I found the whole thing rather amusing. You all also seemed to rather enjoy your little spat so no harm done. Those trivial little disagreements often lend a bit of spice to our relationships. Don't you agree?"

"Uh, I guess, but Finch and I aren't exactly involved that way."

A smile blossomed on Barry's face as he responded, "You don't have to be. Relationships don't have to be romantically-based to be relationships. You have some type of a relationship with everyone in your life." Barry let out a chortle as he said, "Ok, that is the end of my sagely advice. I hope I haven't scarred you for life. So onto other topics…did you all enjoy the concert?"

Both Finch and Maya nodded enthusiastically and started to yammer away about how great the concert had been. They lauded everything from the music, to the playing, to the stage props. They especially expressed their excitement about being able to go up on stage with him. Dennis Finch said it best, "It has been the highlight of my life so far and I have many. I was married to a supermodel after all."

When Barry could finally get a word in edgewise, he sheepishly admitted, "Well, actually one of the reasons that I picked you to go onstage is because I know your mother, Maya. She's one of my biggest fans. When she asked for concert tickets and backstage passes for you and a friend, I simply couldn't refuse her. I noted where you were going to be seated so I could make sure to pick you to go up on stage."

Maya's brow knotted in confusion. "Ok, I know you're friends with my mother and she told me she asked for the tickets directly from you, but she never mentioned anything about any backstage passes. Dennis got those, and they probably cleaned out his entire savings too."

A look of puzzlement crossed Barry's face as he responded, "That's strange. I know I gave her two backstage passes." He suddenly noticed that Finch had a slightly flustered look on his face and that he was trying to distance himself from the on-going conversation. Suddenly realizing what had become of the backstage passes, he simply uttered, "Ohh…"

"What do you mean oh," Maya asked. Her eyes followed his gaze to Finch who was standing there fidgeting and refusing to meet her eyes. Understanding suddenly flooded through her and she nicely asked, "Finch, where exactly did you get those backstage passes?"

Resignedly, Finch raised his eyes to meet Maya's, *Aww hell, she's alreadyfigured it out anyways. Might as well tell her.* Gathering his courage, he replied, "Umm…your mom gave them to me." Maya just threw her hands up in complete exasperation. Finch lowered his eyes and said, "I think your mom felt sorry for me because she knew I'd never be able to afford doing something that nice for you so she gave you the tickets and me the backstage passes." Finch rubbed his temples before continuing, "I just wanted you to think that I was a nice guy who doted on his friends. I know that everyone at Blush thinks that I'm a royal screw up. Hell, they're probably right. Sorry if I ruined your evening Maya." Dennis shoved his hands in his pockets and sullenly walked over to a bench to sit down. *You sure did it this time, genius. Now she'll never want to speak to me again. I should have told her the truth to begin with, but nooo, we had to try and impress her instead.* Finch just rested his head in his hands and stared somberly at the ground.

Barry shook his head and sighed. Turning to Maya, he asked, "Aren't you going to go over there and talk to him?" When he received no response, he said, "Maya, this isn't worth throwing a good friendship away over. So he didn't tell you that your mother gave him the backstage passes. Is it really that big of a deal? You're acting like he revealed one of your deep dark secrets that you entrusted to him or something, but it's really nothing like that." Laying his hand on Maya's shoulder, he said, "I've known your mother for years. I think she just wanted to boost his self-esteem. He seems to think rather lowly of himself…and frankly, your not helping matters any. He's over there moping because he thinks he lost one of his best friends tonight over something pretty stupid. He's has to be thinking that if his friendships can be ended over such trivial matters that he must really not mean that much to people." 

Glancing at Barry, Maya said, "I don't hate him…I could never hate him. He's still my friend, but yes, I am angry. He lied to me. I just can't accept it when people lie to me."

Raising his eyebrows, Barry asked, "Did he tell you that he bought the backstage passes or did you just assume that he did?"

"I guess…I just assumed, but I did say how the passes would have wiped out most of his savings and that he shouldn't have bought them. He didn't say anything to contradict that. He led me to believe he bought them."

"Or you led yourself to believe that. If he didn't say anything, then you can't make an assumption one way or the other. Maybe he just didn't want you to know where the passes came from so he was keeping quite." Barry's eyes drifted to Finch's form which was still slumped dejectedly on the bench. Looking back at Maya, Barry said, "I have one final question. Did you tell Finch that your mother gave you the front row passes, or did you not really say anything and just allow him believe that you had bought them?" Maya's widened eyes and her mouth dropped open slightly as she considered Barry's question. Barry looked at Maya's expression and thought to himself, *Gotcha.* 

Maya nervously bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Dennis. Turning her gaze back to Barry, she said, "I guess I should go talk to him, huh?"

Barry smiled at her and said, "Good luck, Maya. Make sure that you two come and say goodbye before you leave. See you later." With that Barry turned and walked away to greet some of his other guests.

Taking a deep breath, Maya walked over and sat down next to Finch. Using her elbow, she lightly jabbed Finch in the ribs as she said, "Hey Finch." He raised his eyes to hers. His eyes were filled with a turmoil that she knew she had created. Sighing loudly, Maya said, "I'm sorry Dennis."

Finch looked at her like she was nuts. "Why the hell are you sorry. I'm the one that lied." *Why is she apologizing for something I did?*

Shaking her head vehemently, Maya said, "No, you didn't lie Finch. You never said you bought the passes. I just assumed that you did." Finch looked like he was about to retort, but Maya placed her fingers over his lips to keep him quiet. "Yes, maybe you did nothing to contradict my assumptions, but you never lied about it. And actually, I did the same thing. I didn't tell you that my mother bought the concert tickets. I figured you probably thought I bought them, but I didn't say anything to the contrary." Maya looked down as she thought, *There I said it. I did it. I apologized. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.*

"But Maya, there is a difference. I knew that your mother gave you the tickets. She told me, but you didn't know that your mother gave me the backstage passes. So I'm just a big fraud."

"Finch, I didn't know that you were aware that my mother gave me the tickets. I just sort of assumed that you would think I bought them and I didn't give it much thought. I didn't think it was very important so I don't know why I blew this situation out of proportion." Maya softly snorted as she thought, *Oh, yes, you do…because you're a control freak. Maya Gallo always has to be in control. Take no prisoners.* Maya sighed and said, "By the way, Dennis, you're not a fraud…well, maybe a bit. You certainly know how to manipulate a situation into your favor. I've seen the genius of Dennis Finch at work many times. But in this, you aren't a fraud."

Finch gave her a tentative smile and whispered, "Thanks. That means a lot." Tears started to form in his eyes so he averted his eyes. *I thought I had completely ruined the best friendship I have, and here she comes apologizing to me instead. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like her?*

Maya tousled his hair and said, "Besides, this is a really stupid argument to lose my best friend over. It's just not worth it." Maya hooked her arm through Finch's arm and snuggled up next to him resting her head on his shoulder. A large, goofy smile broke out on Finch's face as he rested his cheek against the top of Maya's head. 

Barry Manilow looked across the backstage area and saw Finch and Maya sitting on the bench resting against each other with small, content smiles on their faces. Nodding in approval at what he saw, he turned and continued talking to his other guests. 


	14. Part XIV

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Umm…don't have all that much to say really. But thanks for all the reviews and I've tried to work some of the suggestions into my work. And I know that when Finch is with Maya that he doesn't exactly act like the Finch from work. That's kinda the point of this story…to show that I think that Finch puts on a bit of an act or mask at work, but when he's alone with Maya away from work he can let the act drop and let his true self come out. Read _The Inner Finch_ by TasChiBandGirl because she expresses this act very well in her fanfiction. Wakizashi also expresses the same dilemma in her fic Ciao. Ok, enough from me and onto the fic.

Monday, July 17, 2002, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Dennis Finch stepped through the door leading to Blush Magazine. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Oh joy, another day of groveling at the feet of corporate America." Tiredly rubbing his eyes, Finch meandered his way over to his desk. His eyes brightened slightly as his gaze honed in on the coffee pot across the office. "Ohh, coffee…it does a body good." As Finch approached the coffee pot, he started to feel highly uncomfortable. He could almost swear that everyone in the office was taking surreptitious glances at him and whispering about him behind his back. Finch shook it off as just his overactive imagination. Finch poured a cup of coffee and sighed in bliss as the hot liquid ran down his throat. On his way back to his desk, he noticed that he had a piece of mail in his box. Grabbing it, his eyes narrowed as he realized that it was a note from Nina. *What she didn't degrade enough on Friday?* His eyes widened somewhat as he read the note.

__

Finch,

I'm sorry about what I said on Friday. It was wrong of me. Plus, I really don't think that Maya would do something like that. It's something I would do but not Maya. I don't really know that she will ever see you in a romantic light, but it is obvious that she does see you as a friend. I can't believe that I'm actually apologizing, but you deserve it. And if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and beat you to death.

Nina

Soon a small smile formed on Finch's face. He couldn't believe that Nina had actually apologized. Receiving an apology from Nina Van Horn was like winning the lottery…something that only came along once in a lifetime, if that. Granted, she had threatened him with bodily harm if he told anyone, but an apology was an apology. His smile grew into a full-fledged grin as his thoughts turned to Maya. He reminisced about Friday night, and biting his lip, he considered to himself that Nina was wrong and that Maya did see him as more than a friend. It was just a matter of getting Maya to admit it.

Finch suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation in the back of his neck like he was the center of someone's attention. He quickly jerked his head up and looked around the office. As Finch's eyed perused the office, all conversation came to an immediate halt and people quickly turned back to their desks and steadfastly avoided his gaze. Finch's eyebrows rose in question. He suddenly jumped in his seat as the door to Blush Magazine was slammed opened. Elliott DiMauro stood fuming in the open doorway. Dennis could swear that he could almost see steam coming out of Elliott's ears. Elliott's eyes zeroed in on Finch and he focused all of his negative vibes on Finch's unsuspecting form. Dennis' eyes shot open and he muttered, "Oh god." 

Finch warily watched Elliott approach when he felt a hand land on his arm and start pulling him backwards. The unexpected change in velocity took Finch by surprise and he tripped over his own feet. He managed to catch himself on the edge of his desk before he crashed to the floor. As he righted himself, he turned to face his assailant. Nina rolled her eyes at him and yanked him behind her as she headed towards her office. Muttering under her breath, Nina said, "Hurry it up! Unless, of course, you want Elliott to beat you into mush." Nina's eyes darted back to see that Elliott had almost reached them. Nina finally reached her destination and dragged Finch through the door into her office. A slight thud and an exclamation of pain were heard as Nina slammed the door in Elliott's face.

Finch stood in the center of Nina's office with a dumbstruck expression. Finally, gathering his wits, Finch exclaimed, "What in the hell is going on?!" Turning to Nina, Finch snidely remarked, "What? Didn't berate me enough on Friday? Going to give me another earful?"

Nina sighed with exasperation and replied, "No, I actually left you a note about what happened on Friday. Thank you very much."

Finch looked slight shamefaced as he said, "Yeah, I know. I got it. Umm…thanks for the apology."

Nina rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah whatever." 

Finch smirked at Nina's response. He had forgotten there for a second that this was Nina Van Horn…the former model who apologized to no one. At least, not that she'd admit it. "Uh… Nina what exactly is going on? Why did you drag me in here, and why did Elliott look like he was going to pull my intestines out with his bare hands?"

"Finch, have you looked at today's paper yet?"

Finch looked at her strangely, before he shook his head and said, "No, I usually glance through it after I get to work, but I haven't had the chance yet. Why? What exactly is this all about?"

Nina smirked at him as she opened the paper to the Entertainment section. "Well, you know how they always cover the concerts over the weekend on Monday? I must say that there is an awfully interesting picture this Monday." She turned the paper around to show a large picture of Finch and Maya onstage at the Barry Manliow concert.

Finch's mouth dropped open in disbelief as his gaze settled on the picture that took up most of the first page of the Entertainment section. Grabbing the paper from Nina, Finch took a long look at the picture. He suddenly exclaimed, "Great, just great! Now EVERYONE knows that I like Barry Manilow! How more humiliating can this get?"

Nina threw her hands in the air in exasperation as she said, "Finch, I think you have more serious things to worry about than you being seen at a Barry Manilow concert. Namely, who you were seen at the concert with. Why else do you think Elliott is acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend? He thinks you're honing in on his turf. He's who you need to be worrying about."

Finch moaned in despair, "First, Maya is not Elliott's turf. He dumped her, remember. But now everyone is going to think I'm gay because I listen to Barry Manilow. This is so embarrassing."

Nina was just about to retort when angry voices from out in the office interrupted their discussion. Nina's eyes widened as she heard Elliott's voice exclaim, "What is the meaning of this Maya?" Nina looked at Dennis and muttered, "Uh oh."

Maya had just walked through the doors into Blush Magazine when she heard Elliott's angry voice assaulting her. Turning her head quickly in the direction of Elliott's voice, she suddenly burst out in to uncontrollable giggles. Pointing at Elliott, she asked, "What happened to you?" 

Elliott reached up and touched the piece of tissue that was sticking out of the end of his nose. "It's nothing. Just had a little disagreement with a door." Saying this, he shot a quick look of disdain at the door leading into Nina's office. Gritting his teeth, Elliott muttered, "However, I would like to know the meaning behind this." He quickly shoved the front page of the Entertainment section of the newspaper into Maya's hands.

Maya glanced down at the paper in her hands and was struck speechless. Her eyes widened in momentary panic as she looked at the picture of her and Finch at the Barry Manilow concert. She quickly brought herself under control as she thought, *Why should I feel embarrassed because I was seen with Finch at a concert…even if it was a Barry Manilow concert. I had a blast and that's what counts. And what the hell business is it of Elliott's anyways?* Maya glanced up at Elliott with a stoic expression, "It's exactly what it looks like Elliott." Feeling proud of herself for standing up to Elliott, she handed the paper back to him and started towards her office.

Elliott, however, was not finished with the conversation. He grabbed Maya by the arm and stopped her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What Maya…trying to work you're way through all the men in the office?"

Maya glared up at Elliott with a look of hurt and disdain. In a dangerous voice, she said, "Get your hand off my arm Elliott." Yanking her arm out of Elliott's grasp, she turned on him and poked him in the chest with her finger to emphasize her words. "I can be friends with whomever I want to be, even Dennis Finch. If you have a problem with that then too bad. I had two tickets to a Barry Manilow concert and Finch is the only other person I know who listens to him so naturally I asked him. What? You think I'd ask you when I know how much you hate his music?" Shaking her head in exasperation, Maya continued, "But it's not really your business anyways. And I'm not the one here who works their way through the office personnel."

Flipping her hair over her shoulders, Maya turned on her heel and continued on her way to her office. Elliott called after her, "So you and Finch are just friends?"

Maya rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, but like I said butt out of my business." Maya saw Finch watching her from the doorway to Nina's office. She smiled at him and waved. "Hey Finch, thanks for taking me to the concert. I had a blast. We'll have to do it again." Maya suddenly grinned maliciously as she considered that Elliott was watching this little exchange. "Hey, why don't we grab lunch later." Finch eyes danced with mischief as he grinned at her and nodded his head before making his way to his desk. 

As Finch sat down at his desk, a shadow suddenly loomed over him. He glanced up and saw Elliott staring down at him with contempt. A spiteful grin broke out on Elliott's face as he said, "So Finch, you like Barry Manilow, huh?" Shaking his head, Elliott giggled, "Always knew you were gay. It's a good thing too. For a second there I was actually worried that you had your sights set on Maya…not that she'd ever go for a little weasel like you, but I don't have anything to worry about. I mean, come on, only gay guys like Barry Manilow. Just wanted to tell you that I'm off-limits. I'm 100% heterosexual." Laughing, he walked away.

Finch looked after him and yelled, "I am NOT gay! But even if I was, you certainly would never be on my list, baldy." Finch heard several snickers from around the office at his proclamation. "Well, it's true. I mean, what do all those women see in him. Must be their vanity…you know being able to see their reflections on his head." Raising his eyes from his work, he saw most of the office looking at him with amusement. Narrowing his eyes at them, he once again exclaimed, "And I am NOT gay!"

Jack entered the office a few moments later. His gaze was focused on the newspaper in front of him. Approaching Finch's desk, he showed Dennis the picture of him and Maya. "So Dennis, you took Maya to see a Barry Manilow concert?" Finch gulped and nodded. Jack raised his gaze to meet Finch's eyes and asked, "Dennis, are you gay?" Finch groaned in despair and slammed his face down onto the desk in front of him.


	15. Part XV

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. To Amylase (you know who you are), thanks for the reviews. Glad you're liking the story. Keep on reading and don't forget to email me or call. To Wakizashi, I have to admit I also loved the line about the models only dating Elliott because they could see their reflections on his head. To TasChiBandGirl, you're more than welcome about me mentioning your fic. I did so because it's very good. I only mention fics that I would recommend other people read. And I just wanted to let people know that I have nothing against gay people…to each his own. But most straight people would be irked if someone thought they were gay just because of the things they enjoyed as I'm sure gay people would have the same problem if people lumped them into the straight category based solely on their interests. To many cliches abound in our society about what straight and gay people enjoy. Knew this guy in high school who like musicals (The Sound of Music, West Side Story, My Fair Lady, etc.) and he was totally straight, but all the guys were always making fun of him and calling him gay because he like musicals. That really irked me. Oh well, onto the story.

12:30PM Monday, July 17, 2002, Zimiti's Italian Eatery

Maya Gallo and Dennis Finch sat at their window table scanning their menus. Maya smiled and said, "Oh, they have eggplant parmesan…yum. What are you going to get, Finch?"

Dennis shrugged and said, "Just the soup and salad. This place gives enough breadsticks to make an entire meal. The breadsticks are my favorite part of the meal…they do a body good."

Maya giggled, "I should have known. Typical male."

Finch groaned and said, "Yeah, well tell that to everyone else at the office. I think that you and Nina are the only ones who actually believe that I'm not gay." Maya couldn't stop a small snicker from escaping at Finch's confession. Finch lightly growled at her, "It's not funny! Did you know that gay guy from accounting actually made a pass at me?" Maya couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. She was soon laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. Finch simply glared at her. In a huff, he said, "How would you like it if some lesbian came up to you and tried to cop a feel?" Finch suddenly grinned mischievously as he continued, "Though seeing you get it on with some girl would definitely be entertaining to watch. I know this girl who lives a few doors down is a lesbian…maybe I could introduce you two. Take some pictures. Make an internet site called Girls On Girls."

Maya looked at Finch with a dropped jaw. She took her menu and whacked him over the head with it. "That's not funny, Finch!"

Finch giggled and said, "Actually it was, but now you see it's not so funny when people question your sexuality."

Maya sighed and said, "You're right Finch, and I'm sorry. However, I wasn't laughing at you as much as I was at everyone else. I don't see how they can actually think that you're gay. You're far from it. Not that there's anything wrong with gay people, but you're definitely not one of them." 

Finch raised his eyebrows and asked, "How do you know? I mean, no I'm not gay, but how is it that you're so positive I'm not when everyone else is so positive I am?"

Maya shrugged, "I guess it's because I know you better than they do. I'm really the only person from the office that knows you outside of work. They don't really know you, know you. I do. And they also tend to buy too much into all the cliches about gay people…like a guy who likes Barry Manilow has to be gay or a guy who likes cats must be gay. They're just basing their opinions on worn-out cliches. I have actually been through the same thing. In college, I had some fraternity guys calling me a lesbian because I was into the feminism movement."

Finch stared at Maya in disbelief and sputtered, "You're kidding me." When Maya shook her head, he nervously twisted in napkin into knots as he asked, "Umm…how did you deal with it?"

Maya answered, "I just basically ignored them." With a slightly evil look in her eyes, she said, "And I might have called their own sexuality into question by implying at the rate they went through women that it was like they were trying to prove something to themselves." 

Dennis snorted and said, "Girl, you are harsh. I love it!" Settling his cheek on his hand, he considered, "Hmm…kinda reminds me of Elliott."

Maya raised her eyes and snickered, "You know, you're right. The next time he bothers you just say what I said to those frat guys, and I'll bet he'll leave you alone after that." Finch smiled at her while a certain devilish delight danced in his eyes at the thought of turning Elliott's own words back on him. 

After the waiter took their orders, Finch asked Maya a question that had been bothering him for years. "Hey Maya, how is it exactly that Elliott is such a 'lady's man.'" Emphasizing the phrase 'lady's man' with air quotes. "He really isn't that much to look at." Dennis' face turned red as he quickly blurted, "Not that I've been looking! But I do know that he's no Brad Pitt. I just don't get it."

Maya sighed and said, "Well, Elliott is handsome in his own way, but I must agree that he is no Brad Pitt…not even close. With me and Elliott there was an actual emotional connection, but as for the other girls, they're just using him. They know he's a photographer for a popular fashion magazine, and they're using him to try and get ahead in the business. They use him just like he uses them. He apparently doesn't seem to mind so I don't really dwell much on it anymore. I used to think I could change him, but I know now that he won't change unless he wants to." 

Finch nodded as he picked at his food. "I guess that makes sense. Would explain why all of his flings are so short…with the exception of you, that is."

Maya nervously glanced at Finch as she said, "Umm…yeah. After this morning's fiasco, Elliott came an asked me out on a date. Said he wanted to try again."

Finch started choking on his breadstick. Maya jumped up and ran around the table and started pounding him on his back. Finch waved her off and started coughing. "Umm…I'm ok but can you get me a glass of water." Maya nodded and went to find a waiter. While Maya was gone, Finch buried his head in his hands, *Crap. Elliott has to butt in now when everything is going so good between Maya and me. Why now? What am I going to do?* At that moment, Maya showed up with a glass of water. Finch drank half the glass down before looking at Maya. Taking a deep breath, he inquired, "So you and Elliott are back together, huh?"

Maya snorted and responded, "Not quite."

Finch was flooded with hope as he asked, "What do you mean? You said he wanted to try again."

Maya shook her head and smiled at Finch as she responded, "I told him no way in hell…ok so maybe I put it a little more eloquently than that but it meant the same thing." 

Finch rewarded her with a large smile as he asked, "What made you turn him down?"

Shrugging, she said, "Well that day on the freeway I told you that I don't think I'd ever be able to trust him that way again. I still feel that way. And I don't feel the way I used to about him. I'm not the same Maya I was when I dated him. I've changed, and I just don't have those feelings for him anymore. I only see him as a friend now, but if he keeps acting like the stupid Neanderthal that he did this morning, I might not see him as that anymore."

Finch grinned and said, "He's jealous. He doesn't like that you have people besides him that you care about. He might not want to actually commit, but he also doesn't want you in any type of a relationship with another guy…even if it is just friendship. It's all the worse for him because it's me that you're hanging out with. He can't stand me…but then again I can't stand him either."

Maya sighed and said, "That's exactly the problem. Elliott is making me feel like I'm in a dog-pissing contest." 

Finch looked at her strangely and replied with an eloquent, "Huh?"

Maya decided that she needed to elaborate so she said, "Well, dogs pee on things to mark their territory. I just feel that Elliott is trying to mark me as his territory. He doesn't want any other guy coming near me so he tries to claim me as his own." Shaking her head in exasperation, she continued, "He showed no interest in resuming our relationship UNTIL he found out I was friends with you. He doesn't actually want a relationship right now. He just wants to keep everyone else away."

Finch nodded his head in agreement. He pondered what he was going to say for a moment and then spoke, "You know I think Elliott doesn't want to actually commit to a relationship now, but he's expecting you to be there when he's ready. You're the one he wants to commit to someday but not now. So he's trying to make sure you're still available when someday rolls around."

Maya smiled at Dennis and said, "Even is I'm still available when someday rolls around which I hope I'm not, he'll still be out of luck. I have no intention of ever getting romantically involved with Elliott DiMauro again." As the waiter was placing their entrees on the table, she glanced at Finch and thought, *Why did I never realize before how great of a listener Finch is?* A slight blush rose up to her cheeks as she considered, *I can't believe that I'm actually thinking that if I were to get involved with anyone that I'd want it to be Dennis Finch. What is wrong with me? Finch is just my good friend. Isn't he?*

Dennis chose that moment to glance up at Maya. He noticed her slightly reddened cheeks and thought that he'd never seen her look prettier. *God, I sure hope I'm the person she gets involved with. I don't think I'd be able to handle seeing her with another man. At least, Elliott is out of the running. The problem is I can actually understand why Elliott would want to claim her as his own…'cause I do too.* 


	16. Part XVI

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. I have no idea where this chapter came from. This wasn't what I had been planning on writing at all, but the story just seemed to write itself. More notes are located at the end. Thanks for all the reviews and please give me some more. Ok, so on with this unplanned chapter…

1:15PM, Monday, July 17, 2002, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Dennis Finch and Maya Gallo walked into the Blush offices talking animatedly. "I tell you Maya. You have to watch _Sponge Bob Square Pants_. It's a totally excellent cartoon…though not quite as good as _Dexter's Laboratory_."

Maya shook her head, "They're ok, but I'm partial to _The Power Puff Girls_. It's about time they invented a female superhero. They haven't really had any since Wonder Woman or BatGirl." Speaking in a conspiratorial tone, Maya said, "You know I always hated that cartoon _The Smurfs_. Talk about a cartoon that was written by a male. There were lots of male smurfs and ONE female smurf. What was she supposed to be…the town whore? It also teaches kids to ostracize smart people. Remember how they are always kicking that Brainy Smurf guy on his head all the time?" 

"Well to tell you the truth Maya. I never really watched _The Smurfs_. Watching little blue people run around always saying smurf this and smurf that just wasn't my thing." Finch stopped walking for a second and scratched his head. "Exactly how did we get started on this conversation?"

Maya glanced at him and said, "We were discussing what to do when we watch Mikey on Wednesday. You suggested taking him to see the movie _Hey Arnold_." Shrugging her shoulders, Maya continued, "Somehow talking about that cartoon led to us discussing every cartoon in existence."

Finch started bouncing up and down excitedly, "Oh yeah, well so can we take him to see _Hey Arnold_? I've been wanting to see it for a while now." Giving Maya a puppy dog look that he knew she couldn't resist, he pleaded, "Please with a cherry on top…and some yummy whipped cream."

Maya smiled, "Hmm…whipped cream. I'm sold." Suddenly, a scenario involving her, Finch, and some whipped cream popped into her head. Maya instantly blushed a bright red. 

Finch looked at her in concern and asked, "Are you ok?" Maya mumbled something about coffee and quickly took off towards the coffee pot. Finch shook his head in bewilderment. *What in the heck was that? Was it something I said? Was it the whipped cream comment? What's so embarrassing about that?* Finch caught Maya's flustered gaze from across the room and she gave him a watery smile. Finch suddenly had a vision of Maya wearing nothing but whipped cream. He smiled at the thought. His eyes suddenly widened as he considered that Maya was having inappropriate thoughts about whipped cream too. *Nah, this is Maya…straight-laced Maya. Though she's not anywhere near as uptight as she acts at the office. I'll have to investigate this further.* 

Finch made his way over to the coffee pot and started rooting around in the drawer. He pulled out a packet of hot chocolate. Glancing at Maya through the corner of his eyes, Finch asked, "Maya, do you know if we have any whipped cream. Hot chocolate is so much better with whipped cream spread on top." Maya flushed again at the mention of whipped cream and Finch knew that he had been right. Smiling evilly, he said, "Yeah, whipped cream it does a body good…especially when you're licking it off someone else's body." Maya choked on her coffee and practically sprinted towards her office. Finch yelled after her with a naughty grin, "Was it something I said?"

Maya set her coffee mug down on her desk and started fanning herself. The thought of Finch and that whipped cream had her all hot and bothered. Laying her head on her desk, Maya thought, *But this is Finch. Dennis Finch. Yeah, only the sexiest man alive.* Maya repeatedly thumped her head on her desk trying to bring her thoughts under control. 

There was a knock on her door and Finch suddenly stuck his head in. Finch walked into her office and closed the door behind him. Handing her a chocolate chip cookie, he said, "I come in peace." Maya glanced up at him and Dennis looked down sheepishly. He quickly took a sip of his hot chocolate before saying, "I didn't mean to embarrass you…well, ok so I did. But now I'm feeling all bad so just take the damned cookie."

Maya smiled slightly and rose from her desk. Walking towards Dennis, she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the whipped cream that was smeared on his upper lip like a moustache. Maya grabbed the cookie with one hand, and with the other hand, she started to reach towards Finch to wipe the whipped cream off his lip. Finch looked at her with a questioning expression. She smiled and said, "Umm…you have some whipped cream on your lip from the hot chocolate." Suddenly, Maya's eyes glinted mischievously and her smile became devilish. Before she could stop herself, Maya leaned forward and licked the sweet substance from Dennis' lip. 

Finch's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He was so taken by surprise that his body stiffened and the mug of hot chocolate slipped from his suddenly nerveless fingers and crashed to the ground. Maya pulled back from him and blushed a deep red as she thought, *Oh god, what in the hell am I doing?*

Even in his stunned state, Dennis could tell that Maya was starting to shut down…to cut herself off from him. Finch made an instantaneous decision. He grabbed Maya by her upper arms and pulled her back to him. He covered her lips with his and gave her a gentle kiss. Maya nearly pulled away but then seemed to give into the power of the kiss. Maya's lips opened under his and they deepened the kiss tasting each other. A continuous litany ran through Finch's head, *Oh god, I'm kissing Maya. I'm kissing Maya. I'm kissing Maya.* Finch was suddenly jerked back to reality as he felt other parts of his body begin to react to the kiss. *Work…work. We're at work. I'd be a dead man if Jack walked through that door. He'd kill me…so would Elliott.* Finch slowly pulled back from the kiss. Breathing hard, he raised his hand and let his fingertips softly trace Maya's lips.

Maya felt Dennis' fingers on her lips as well as his warm breath caressing her face. Dazedly, she blinked her eyes tying to get her emotions under control. Maya's eyes suddenly opened wide in panic as she heard her office door start to open. She jerked back from Finch and whirled to face the door.

Elliott stepped into the office and asked, "Is everything ok in here Maya? I heard some kind of a crash?" 

Finch gathered his wits about him and pointed at the floor, "Uh…I just kinda dropped my mug. That was the crash you heard." 

Elliott looked at the shattered mug on the floor and thought to himself, *Ah, I can get rid of Dennis for a few minutes so Maya and I can continue our earlier conversation.* Looking at Finch, Elliott asked with a slight smirk, "Well Dennis, shouldn't you be retrieving the cleaning supplies so you can clean up your little mess?"

Glancing at Maya, Finch said, "Yeah, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, ok?" 

Maya nodded as she watched Finch exit her office. Turning back to Elliott, she cleared her throat and asked, "Is there something else you wanted?"

Elliott looked at Maya with concern and asked, "Are you sure you're ok? You look awfully flushed."

Maya gave a dreamy smile and answered, "Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Maya giggled to herself as she thought, *Except for the fact that my legs still feel like rubber. Oh man, that was some kiss.* Focusing her attention on Elliott once again, she noticed that he was still gazing at her as though he had something else to say. "Is there anything else Elliott? I do have work to do." 

Elliott gave Maya a small smile and bit his lip. He slowly sidled up to her and ran his finger down her cheek. Maya jerked her head back from Elliott's hand and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Taking a deep breath, Elliott said, "I know you didn't take me seriously earlier, but Maya, I really do want to get back together with you. I'm ready to commit now. I want to be with you. I want to commit to you."

Maya shook her head in dismay. She let out an aggravated sigh before she replied, "Elliott, I already went over this with you. I don't want a relationship with you…at least, not a romantic one. I'm sorry Elliott, but I just don't love you like that anymore. I've changed."

Elliott looked desperate as he pleaded, "But you could learn to love me again, right?"

Maya sadly gazed at Elliott as she responded, "It's not going to happen Elliott. Our love is a part of my past but not a part of my future." Maya silently added, *How can I fall in love with you again when I'm already in love with someone else.* Maya's eyes widened as the truth suddenly became clear to her. *Oh my god, I am in love with Dennis Finch! I'm head over heels in love with Dennis Finch! When did that happen?*

"How do you know that you can't love me again if you won't even try?" Elliott's despairing voice broke Maya from her thoughts.

"You know Elliott. A friend of mine told me that I was the one you wanted to be with once you got over you're fear of commitment…that you expected me to be around, to be available when you were finally ready to finally settle down. It's like you expected me to put my life on hold for you. I guess you could say that I was your go-to girl. And you know what? He…I mean, um this friend was right. The problem, Elliott, is that I'm no one's go-to girl. You had your chance and it's long passed."

Elliott's eyes narrowed as he pondered, "He? This friend is a guy?" Elliott's eyes suddenly widened as he said, "You mean Dennis…that little pissant. I can't believe your taking advice from someone who calls himself the Finchinator."

Maya shook her head and said, "It was good advice Elliott, and he was completely right. Now if you would please leave. I don't want any more reminders of a love that is long passed."

"I'll give you a reminder of how good we were together." He suddenly grabbed Maya by the shoulders and smashed his mouth down over hers.

Finch was approaching the slightly opened door when he heard the unmistakable sound of a hand striking human flesh. The door was suddenly thrown open as Maya practically bowled Finch over. Dennis grabbed Maya's hand and asked, "What's wrong Maya? What happened?" Maya glanced up at him and Finch saw the tears streaming down her face. She jerked out of his grasp and ran out of the office. Finch looked through Maya's office door and saw Elliott standing there. He had a noticeable red mark on his face in the shape of hand. Finch strode into her office and growled, "What in the hell did you do, you bastard?! What did you do to Maya?"

Elliott just stood there with a look of shame gracing his features. Dennis walked over to him and shoved the cleaning supplies into his hands. "You'd better be glad that I'm more concerned about finding Maya right now because otherwise…" Elliott dropped his eyes and looked at the floor. "Clean up the damn floor, Elliott. And if I find out that you've hurt Maya, you're going to live to regret it." With that, Dennis turned and ran in the direction he had seen Maya disappear moments earlier. Elliott looked miserably at the cleaning supplies in his hand. With a shaky sigh, he knelt down and started cleaning the broken glass and spilt liquid off the floor. 

Notes: First, this chapter turned out nothing like I thought it would. Heck, it's not even close. I started out with one idea, but then the story just kind of wrote itself, and none of the stuff I was going to touch on was even in this chapter. I hadn't planned on the kiss happening for another few chapters or the admission from Maya that she loved Finch. I hadn't planned on the Elliott confrontation. I didn't plan to write any of this stuff so I really don't know where it came from. I think some spirit possessed me or something. But I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I know Elliott is slightly out-of-character in this piece, but then again we've never seen how he would react if he wanted Maya and she didn't want him. I just kinda have a hunch that Elliott can be a very jealous and maybe even controlling guy so I'm portraying him here as a slightly obsessed ex…ok maybe more than slightly obsessive. Remember to give reviews. Adios until the next chapter.


	17. XVII

Notes: Disclaimer is with the first chapter. Umm…sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been extremely busy with the holidays approaching. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this next chapter as much as the last one. Oh, and I hope Wakizashi hurries and gets her next installment out too. *Hint, hint.* Without further ado, here we go. Oh, and please review.

1:30PM, Monday, July 17, 2002, Blush Magazine Headquarters

Dennis Finch hurriedly exited the offices of Blush Magazine and hopped on the elevator. He was desperately trying to locate Maya who had run out of the office, but he wasn't exactly sure where she had disappeared to. He chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to consider all the places she might go to take refuge. He knew that she was likely still in the building…somewhere…because it was only the middle of the workday. Maya wasn't the type of person to just blow off work, no matter how upset she was. Finch's eyed narrowed in anger as his thoughts drifted to Elliott. He just knew that Elliott had done something to hurt Maya deeply. 

The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor. Finch stepped out into the lobby and looked around. He didn't see Maya. His eyes flicked to the women's bathroom. Perhaps Maya had taken refuge in the bathroom. Bathrooms seemed to be pretty popular places for women to go when they were upset. Shrugging his shoulders, Finch made his way over to bathroom. Opening the door a crack, he asked, "Maya, are you in there? If you are, please answer me. It's Finch."

Finch turned around when he heard the guy behind the lobby desk snarkily comment, "Hey bud, that's the female's bathroom. The men's bathroom is on the other side of the lobby. Why don't you try looking at the signs on the doors."

Finch quickly shut the door and turned to address the man. "I know it's the women's restroom. I'm a peeping tom…didn't you know?" When he saw the man narrow his eyes and reach for his phone, Finch rolled his eyes and snorted, "I'm kidding. I'm looking for someone…petite woman with long brown hair. One of our co-workers upset her pretty badly and I'm worried about her. You haven't seen anyone like that have you?"

The man shook his head and said, "Nah, the lobby has been fairly empty and no one has gone into the women's restroom in probably the last twenty minutes or so." Noticing Dennis' dejected look, he added, "But if I were trying to find someone hiding out in this building, I think I'd try the parking garage."

Finch nodded and said, "Thanks man. I'll do that." Finch quickly made his way to the parking garage. He tried to remember where he had seen Maya's car parked earlier, but the answer eluded him. As he was wandering through the garage searching for Maya's car, Finch thought back to the kiss he and Maya had shared. He smiled to himself despite the current situation. That kiss had been full of heat and desire and passion and…love? He wasn't so sure about the love part. Well, he knew the kiss was filled with love on his end, but he wasn't so sure about Maya's end of the kiss. However, he was almost positive her kiss contained all those other elements and that was definitely a starting point. A person doesn't kiss someone like that if there's nothing there to begin with. 

Finch's ears suddenly picked up low music playing somewhere in the parking garage…Barry Manilow music to be exact. Finch knew he had located Maya as he followed the strains of _I Write the Songs_. Turning the corner around one of the rows of cars, Finch spotted Maya's car. He observed Maya sitting in the front seat with the windows rolled down. Her head was leaning back against the headrest and her eyes were closed. He could see that her face was still wet with tears. Slowly approaching her window, he leaned down and whispered, "Maya?"

Maya jerked upright in surprise. Quickly wiping her face, she shakily asked, "How did you find me?"

Finch shrugged and said, "There's only so many places you can go to hide in this building. I already tried the women's restroom down in the lobby…almost got thrown out of the building for being a peeping tom too." Maya gave him a watery smile at that. "This was the next place I looked. Are you okay?"

Maya didn't answer the question. Instead, she lowered her head and stared down into her lap. Her hair fell across her face obscuring her eyes from Finch's view. Dennis gingerly reached a hand through the window to push Maya's hair out of her eyes. When Maya felt his hand come into contact with her face, she jerked back distrustfully. Finch yanked his hand back as if he had been burned. Maya glanced up at Finch and winced as she saw the hurt look plastered across his face. "Look Finch, I'm sorry, but I just really want to be alone right now."

Finch sighed and said, "Maya, I know something happened between you and Elliott. You just can't keep everything bottled up inside…it's not healthy. I think it would be best if you told someone what was bothering you. I'm willing to listen."

Suddenly, all of the emotions -- her newly acknowledged love for Finch, her frustrations with Elliott, her stress from work -- that Maya had been trying to hide from for the last few days came out in a rush of anger. Unfortunately, that rush of anger was directed at the wrong person…Dennis. In a biting voice, Maya lashed out, "Look Finch, I said that I didn't want to talk about it, and I damn well meant it! Can't you get a clue? God, you're just as bad as Elliott. When I say _no_, I mean _no_! When I say I don't want to be bothered, that means leave me the hell alone! I can't believe that I actually trusted you. I must have been crazy to think you were actually my friend. Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone." Maya quickly looked up with fire in her eyes to drive her point home. However, she faltered when she saw Finch staring at her with a devastated expression on his face. When she beheld the tears welling in his eyes, her world crashed around her. *Oh god, what did I just do? Why did I say all those horrible things to Dennis? I didn't mean any of them.* Finch opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Maya thought he looked a bit like a fish out of water with the way his mouth kept opening and closing. Maya was just about to apologize for her outburst when Finch whirled around to make a dash for the door of the parking garage. As he was stepping into the lane, a car screeched around the corner at top speed. Maya's heart stopped and "Dennis!!" ripped from her lips as she saw the car bearing down on Finch. 

Finch heard Maya scream his name and then he heard the sound of squealing brakes. Jerking his head up, he saw a car fishtailing as the driver tried to stop the car in time. Finch closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. A thought flicked through his mind, *At least now, I won't have to deal with Maya's total rejection of me.* But instead of metal meeting his skin, he felt arms encircle his body in a tight embrace. Dennis hesitantly peeked out from under his eyelashes. The car had stopped scant inches from running him down, and Maya was holding him and sobbing into his chest. Finch was having some trouble grasping everything that had just happened.

Maya stepped back a bit when the man inside the car yelled, "Hey you idiot, you need to watch where in the hell you're walking! You want to get mowed down?"

Maya turned to the man in the man in the car and venomously retorted, "And you need to keep your freaking speed to under sixty miles per hour in the parking garage! Save the speed demon stunts for the racetrack, you moron! You could kill someone…hell, you almost did!" Maya grabbed Finch's hand and pulled a still dazed Finch out of the lane. The driver gave them a look of contempt and as he drove by, he flicked them off. Maya returned the uncouth gesture before turning back to Dennis. Maya hesitantly reached up and touched Finch's face. She softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Maya's shaking voice broke Finch out of his stupor. He was just about to smile at Maya in reassurance when he suddenly remembered why he had been fleeing the garage in the first place. Finch's eyes hardened causing Maya to step back in surprise. In a cold voice, he said, "I'm fine…not that you'd care." He abruptly turned on his heel and started heading toward the exit again.

Maya blinked back tears as she followed him. In a desperate voice, she called, "Finch…Dennis, please wait." Dennis ignored her and kept on walking even though it was breaking his heart in two. Maya's voice cracked as she begged, "I didn't mean the things I said. I can't lose you." Finch's steps began to slow, but he still continued onward. He heard her start to cry as she said, "I don't blame you for hating me. I deserve it, okay. I won't bother you again…I'm sorry." His steps falter and then came to halt. Turning around he saw Maya trudging back to her car, her head down and her hair falling across her face. He could hear her pitiful sobs from where he was standing.

As he gazed at her retreating form, Finch thought to himself, *What are you doing, you idiot? You love her, and now that she's apologizing for words obviously said under duress…you're just going to walk away and not even try working it out. Some friend you are.* Finch shook his head in defeat and quickly caught up to Maya. Touching her shoulder lightly, he softly said, "I could never hate you, Maya."

Maya's head jerked around in surprise. Her eyes met his and hope flooded through her. When he reached up to push her hair out of her face, Maya flung herself into his arms and started to sob. "I'm so sorry Dennis. I didn't mean what I said. Everything was just building up…"

Finch smoothed her hair down with his hand as he finished, "And I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, right." Maya buried her head in his chest and nodded mutely. "I know Maya, I know. Hell, I even knew you didn't mean it, but it still hurt. I think I just wanted to make you hurt too, but then I thought to myself what would I accomplish by hurting you…nothing other than losing the most important person in my life." Maya glanced up at him and he smiled slightly. He gently wiped the tears from her face as he asked, "Know what?" Maya slowly shook her head, and he smiled as he said, "I decided that you were more important than my pride. Hell, I don't have any pride anyway…I listen to Barry Manilow." Maya snorted against his chest and tightened her arms around him. Pulling back slightly, Finch said, "Why don't we sit in your car for a few minutes and straighten everything out." Maya nodded and Finch pulled her over to the car. He opened the driver's side door for her and then walked to the passenger side and got in. 

Glancing down, he saw Maya's cell phone attached to her belt. "Can I snag your phone for a sec?" At Maya's questioning look, he said, "I think we should call your dad and tell him that we'll be back in a few minutes and not to worry. I'm sure he's heard something about what happened." Maya sighed and handed the phone to Dennis. He quickly punched in Jack's number. "Hey Jack, it's Finch…Calm down, I found her…She's okay, now…We'll be back up in a few…Umm yeah, something to do with Elliott." Finch let out a small giggle as he glanced at Maya, "Should you fire him? Wouldn't bother me at all." He rolled his eyes when he saw Maya shaking her head, "But Maya seems to be opposed to firing baldy…Maybe you should talk to him though…Look, it's not my place to say what happened, especially since I'm not completely sure myself. You really need to ask Maya…Yeah yeah, we'll be up in a few minutes…Bye."

Maya glanced at Finch and said, "So he heard, huh?"

Finch nodded, "I think the whole office heard, Maya. I highly suspect that your little disappearing act and the sound of Elliott's slap reverberating through the office will be fodder for office gossip for a long time to come. So yeah, he heard, but he's not exactly sure what happened…just that it involved you and Elliott." Running his hand though his hair, Dennis continued, "Hell, I have a hunch, but even I'm not entirely clear on what happened other than that Elliott somehow made an ass out of himself…again." Handing the phone back to Maya, he asked, "So feel like clueing me in? It won't go any further, I swear."

Maya took a deep breath and said, "He made a pass at me." She glanced at Finch to see his reaction.

Finch rolled his eyes and said, "I kinda figured. Stupid Elliott, not knowing when to take no for an answer." Dennis licked his lips and pondered, "So he made a pass and you slapped him."

"Uhh…not quite."

Finch intense gaze centered on her. *What there's more? She didn't like his pass did she? Of course not you idiot, or she wouldn't be sitting here with you. She'd be up there smooching on that…thing.* Clearing his throat, he said, "So he made a pass and then…"

Maya glanced out her window and replied, "Well, I told him to stop…that I didn't see him that way anymore. He was my friend and that was it." Shuddering slightly, Maya continued, "I told him that he was in my past and I didn't want any reminders of when we were together. He said something about reminding me of how good we were together." Letting out a shaky sigh, Maya whispered, "Then he grabbed me and kissed me so I hit him."

Dennis stared at Maya with a dropped jaw. He closed his jaw with an audible snap. "He _kissed_ you?" When Maya hesitantly nodded, Finch muttered, "I'll kill him."

Maya smiled at him and shook her head. "It wasn't so much the kiss as what was behind the kiss that bothered me." When she saw Finch's brow furrow in confusion, she explained, "I don't mean I wanted him to kiss me, not at all. I would have been angry regardless, but it was the feelings that in that kiss that unsettled me." Blushing mightily, she stuttered, "Our kiss was nice…sweet with lots of good feelings fueling it on." Tightening her grip on Finch's hand, she continued in a shaky voice, "But his kiss was just brutal and possessive. It scared me…he scared me." Finch let go of her hand and protectively wrapped his arm around her. He leaned over and kissed her on the temple. Maya caught his gaze and gave him a small smile. "I feel safe here with you though." Saying that, she snuggled in closer to Finch's body.

Finch tightened his grip on Maya's shoulder and said, "You are safe with me. I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you either." Finch thought for a moment before he continued, "Though I didn't keep Elliott from hurting you so I guess I mean I'll try to keep anyone else from hurting you."

Maya smiled, "I know what you meant, but you know what's really bothering me now?" Finch just raised his eyebrows in question. His brow suddenly furrowed in confusion when he saw Maya grimace as though she had a bad taste in her mouth. Maya raised her eyes to his and said, "Now I have yucky Elliott taste in my mouth."

Finch snorted in amusement and said, "I think we have the remedy to that problem."

Maya's eyes brightened, "Oh…you have breath mints?" Finch smiled mischievously as he quickly leaned over and gave Maya a small kiss on the lips. Maya's eyes widened, and then she smiled. Nodding, she said, "Definitely much better than breath mints." She quickly grabbed Finch and pulled him back in for another kiss. Neither was sure exactly how long the kiss lasted. It could have been minutes or hours. Maya reluctantly pulled back. Brushing a strand of golden hair from Finch's eyes, she said, "This could get complicated."

Dennis stared at her with a slightly dazed expression before asking, "What?"

Maya rolled her eyes and said, "Duh…my dad and Elliott. They'll both be out to murder you, and if that happens, who will I have to kiss then."

Finch felt an idiotic smile cross his face as he asked, "So you want to keep kissing me?" A bright blush made it's way up Maya's neck. Dennis giggled and said, "Don't worry Maya. I kinda like kissing you too." 

Maya smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "But really, what are we supposed to do about my dad and Elliott?"

Finch shrugged his shoulders, "Keep it secret…at least for now. Wait until Elliott has cooled off a bit, and we can break your dad into the idea slowly. They don't have to know at the moment that we're seeing each other on more than a friend basis." Finch's brow furrowed as he asked, "I mean…uhh...we are seeing each other on more than a friend basis, right?"

Maya couldn't help but smile as Finch's insecurity shone through. He was just too cute when he was all unsure like that. Maya leaned closer and said, "Definitely more than a friend basis. I don't kiss my friends like that."

Dennis narrowed his eyes and retorted, "You'd better not. No kissing anybody but me from now on."

Maya raised her eyebrows and pulled back slightly. In a coy voice, she asked, "Going all caveman on me already?" 

"Damn straight. Don't want anyone else kissing my woman."

Maya snickered and said, "As long as no one but me has claim to your lips." Finch grinned and leaned in kissing her with said lips. Maya pulled back and licked her lips. Sighing happily, she said, "Much better than Elliott taste." Glancing at Finch, she asked, "So we're really going to do this?" Finch nodded in the affirmative. "Okay, but we're going to have to try and keep it to a minimum around the office…or someone is likely to see or hear."

Finch nodded and then replied in a huffy voice, "But I really don't think they'll suspect anything anyway considering they all still think that I'm gay."

Maya snorted and patted him on the back, "Don't worry. I don't think your gay…in fact, I know you aren't." Finch looked at her with a questioning glance. Maya smiled coyly and said, "Well, in the office earlier, right before you broke the kiss, I kinda felt the evidence against my leg."

Maya giggled as the color rushed to Dennis' face. He stared at her in mortified silence before slamming his forehead down on the dashboard and mumbling, "Oh god, kill me now."

Maya suddenly felt horrible for picking on Finch that way. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. I was kinda flattered. It's nice knowing someone finds me attractive."

Even in his embarrassment, Finch looked at her like she was insane. "Of course, I find you attractive, Maya. Your gorgeous."

Maya snorted and said, "No, I'm not."

Finch rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, you are." Shaking his head he wondered how Maya could possibly not know how beautiful she was. Didn't she have any idea that practically all the males in the office lusted after her…probably some of the females too. Clearing his throat, Finch added, "Do you know how many times your father has had to threaten guys around the office because of the way he'd seen them looking at you? I bet every guy in that office has had inappropriate thoughts about you except for probably your dad and the gay guy from accounting."

Maya stared at him and said, "You really think I'm pretty?"

Finch leaned over and said, "You're beautiful. You're even prettier on the inside though."

Maya smiled and gave him a small kiss before saying, "I guess we should start heading back upstairs."

Finch nodded and then sheepishly asked, "Can I have one more kiss before we go?" Maya giggled and gave him a kiss that left him gasping for breath. Shaking his head, he said, "I'm not even going to ask where you learned to kiss like that." Finch got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Maya.

Maya smiled and said, "Who knew you were such a gentleman."

Grinning, Finch said, "Only for you my dear, only for you." 


End file.
